<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>saviour at night and in life by Sundowntap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047626">saviour at night and in life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundowntap/pseuds/Sundowntap'>Sundowntap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beating, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Fights, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rival Gang - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self Defence, Violence, but theyre idiots who dont know what love is, kiyotaka in trouble, like real big trouble, mondo to the rescue, taka being an oblivious idiot, taka in trouble, taka is in over his head, they do be cute tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundowntap/pseuds/Sundowntap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Friday afternoon, almost evening, as Kiyotaka Ishimaru left Hope's Peaks grounds. He was simply heading home, a rare occasion, when he met certain people. Certain people whom would give him more trouble than the student ever expected from strangers. Trouble that ended in blood and bruises.<br/>Will Mondo be Kiyotaka's saviour, or will he even know before its too late?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>610</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trying this idea i've had in my head for a while!<br/>Forgive any grammatical or nonsensical errors :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was coming to an end on a cool and calm Friday, almost all souls absent from the grounds of Hope's Peak. All but Kiyotaka Ishimaru, who had just finished his work.</p><p>"Work" was an understatement, as the books he'd studied and sheets he'd done, were due in well over a month. Doing his classwork and homework ahead of schedule was normal for the ultimate compass, however, today he put in extra effort to be satisfied with his accomplishments- he would not have time for work during the weekend.</p><p>His plan, which had every detailed accounted for, was to spend as much time as possible having 'fun', as Asahina put it. </p><p>This confused him quite a bit- studying was fun, was it not? Nevertheless, he begrudgingly agreed to do as they said, though requesting a list of these possible 'fun' activities.</p><p>After looking at the list, his first priority was to get to his actual home. It was a small apartment, rather cosy, though in a rather rundown area. He hadn't seen his parents in almost a month, excluding the check-up calls and messages. Kiyotaka did miss them, and he finally had an excuse to spend some quality time with them (all included in his list!).</p><p>His raven coloured boots stepped past the gates of his beloved school, the sun dragging itself into a blazing sunset, making the leather gleam beautifully. He inhaled, pulling crisp air into his lungs, as he was beginning to walk down the neatly placed pavement. </p><p>It was early autumn, so the sun still hung in the sky fairly late, but chilled wind wrapped itself around every surface of the city. Browning leaves circled around in the air before getting settled silently on the ground; squirrels often scurried up and around shrubs and trees, already rushing to find as many acorns and nuts for the winter. It was peaceful, and the boy took every detail in.</p><p>6:43PM read on Ishimaru's old but functional flip phone, so he knew he mustn't waste time getting to his destination.</p><p>Looking towards the sky, it was clear it was almost evening. Bright oranges and yellows danced dreamily in the horizon, only to be dulled into a musky grey-blue as the sun lowered at a smooth rate. Kiyotaka smiled softly at such a scene, his expression being true to how.. warm he felt inside. This sight was the perfect way to start his 'fun', clearly a good sign that his plan will go swimmingly.</p><p>The student kept walking at his normal fast pace, his eyes not once separating from the beautiful scene above him; revising his route home it was almost all just muscle memory. He moved in such a way for a few minutes, until his trance-like state was broken by himself colliding with another person.</p><p>kiyotaka perked up and looked in front of him with his ruby eyes focusing back into reality. Ahead of him stood 3 men, ranging from being college upperclassmen, to a good few years older than himself.The one in centre was mere inches away from him- having been the one he walked into.</p><p>"Fuck d'you want?" The centred man grunted, as the group looked at the boy as if a nuisance; Kiyotaka looking back.</p><p>They wore rather dark and plain outfits, baggy jeans with faded graphic t-shirts, Ishimaru assuming from a band or show. However, the middle man wore a excessively large navy blue trench coat, hung lazily over his broad shoulders, with silver accents and a pattern he couldn't quite make out in the dim light. His hair was a rusty mahogany colour, making his golden eyes pop more in his slender skull. It was odd. It kind of reminded the ultimate compass of his brother in life and best friend; Mondo.</p><p>The coat at the very least was what brought similarities in his mind- as the facial expression of pure hatred etched on his face, a vein almost popping on his forehead, was nothing like his kind-hearted friend.</p><p>Kiyotaka decided quickly not to dwell on matters of personal appearance, even if his thoughts took up mere seconds, he had done something wrong and he needed to apologise-the least the ultimate compass could do!</p><p>"I am terribly sorry! Please forgive me for such an accident, I was not paying attention!" The ultimate student apologised with sincerity, making fierce eye contact with the man in front of him.</p><p>There was a brief pause between the group, though the tension was thick. The head of the group cocked up an eyebrow while his eyes were kept on the pristine student in front of him. The immaculate white uniform and those piercing red eyes were too familiar to him. He hadn't a second to connect the dots in his head as Kiyotaka calmly shifted past them and began his brisk walk once again- as if nothing had happened.</p><p>Anger started to bubble inside of the leader. Who did this punk think he is? Acting all tough, like he’s better than them? The crazy diamonds were the same- young punks who think they can run the place, when their leader was a literal high school student-</p><p>Then it clicked.</p><p>He has seen this kid before. He had seen him multiple times alongside the crazy Diamonds.</p><p>It was rare to see the kid accompanying his rival gang, but you could almost count the times they did in fact meet up.</p><p>The Highschooler stuck out like a sore thumb- a prestige looking boy with blinding white clothes and those expressive, radiant eyes- alongside a couple of ruffians.</p><p>There was no doubt it was him.</p><p>A glint almost appeared in the mans golden eyes as a grin changed his expression into one of ill doings.</p><p>”Jus’ wait a moment kid- do y’know Mondo Owada?“ He questioned, though it was more of a remark- knowing the answer quite well himself.</p><p>The pristine boy took a moment to stop and turn around, a softer, warmer expression now on his face.</p><p>“Oh yes! He’s my kyodai! A fantastic character I’m lucky to interact with!”</p><p>He spoke with such sincerity, while speaking about a gang leader. Their rival gang leader. It was so cheesy, it almost made the man sick. A gang leader had friends that would refer to him in such a sweet baby light- What type of friends did the all mighty Mondo have? </p><p>Nevertheless, this was good. Very good. It was obvious the student in front of him was of some sort of value; maybe he could have some useful information- or be used as a warning. </p><p>“The names' Maekawa Izanagi, buy ya can call me Iza." There was a forced friendliness as the man talked, but Ishimaru didn't pick up on the falseness. He turned again and bowed slightly at his senior, a gesture of respect as well as just a habit.</p><p>"Good evening and a pleasure to meet you, Mr Izangai and company!" </p><p>He stood up straight again and almost stared Izangai in the eyes for a couple of moments, as always, being horrible as social queues.</p><p>The trio shared glances, still processing how they should approach the situation, before Izangai piped up again. </p><p>"So.. Ishimaru.. min' tellin us 'bout your so called 'kyodai'?" He almost taunted, approaching his unknowing victim.</p><p>Kiyotaka blinked and tilted his head to the side, looking at the man. "You know Mondo? I sincerely apologise, but he has never mentioned anyone by your name."</p><p>The older man let out a laboured, exaggerated laugh as he patted, rather smacking, the younger boy on the back. Ishimaru heaved at the sudden, rough contact, but looked besides him at the man with the same oblivious eyes.</p><p>"Ah, 'e knows us quite well.. we 'now the Crazy Diamonds well 'specially." Izangai quieted down to a low chuckled, though a chuckle filled with malice- even Ishimaru picked up on it. The Ultimate looked the man in the eyes once more, and spoke with more firmness than before.</p><p>"I would be delighted to stay and discuss things further with you gentlemen; however I am in quite the rush. I apologise and wish to continue this conversation at a later time."</p><p>"Nahh a lil' talk never hurt no body. If yer just answer our questions, you'll be on yer way in n'time." Izangai persisted and he loomed over the schoolboy, almost behind him. Ishimaru noted his presence, along with the mans accomplices moving closer and quite literally cornering him.</p><p>His eyes darted to his surroundings, his palms beginning to become clammy as he was starting to break out in a cold sweat. Nevertheless, the was determined to stay calm. He had to. It was what he was taught all his life, but was now drilled into his head after his self defence lessons with Sakura. It was times like these, where he thanked how incredibly generous and kind the gentle giant was.</p><p>He took a sharp inhale as he refused to let his posture drop and kept his eyes fixated on the men; however was clutching his hand in a tight fist that whitened his knuckles- he was nervous, no matter how calm he tried to be.</p><p>"I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience, nonetheless I must excuse myself from--"</p><p>A firm clasp found itself on the back of Kiyotaka's neck, making his words come to a halt. His blood ran cold as he stood, almost paralysed, the larger hand almost choking him.</p><p>"Now you listen 'ere...I weren't making fucking a request." The threat growled coarsely, right by Ishimaru's ear. It sent shivers down his spine, his mind blaring through all sorts of possibilities and methods to escape the crisis.</p><p>He wasn't able to turn his head, nevertheless did he want to attempt such an idea; it was too risky. The man was almost a head taller than him with extra muscle, Kiyotaka almost being able to feel his neck bruising from how tight the grip on him was. His neck could easily be snapped if he wasn't careful and did something stupid.</p><p>His attention wondered over the other two, rather quiet, men. They were close, however there was a good two or three foot distance placed between them and himself. They didnt look as rough, per say, as Izangai.</p><p>Their posture was more relaxed, they weren't on as a high guard, though they kept their eyes to the Ultimate compass at all times. They were also younger, with less amount of muscle and mass on each of them. Sure, if Ishimaru was against one of the two in a one to one fight, he was certain he would win. But with three larger men surrounding him and blocking most to all forms of escape, it already seemed like a battle lost.</p><p>But Kiyotaka Ishimaru was not going to do nothing. He had never quit on anything in his entire life, opting to be a sore loser and to have the security of knowing he tried; over never trying and beating himself up over it for the rest of his life, that he could've done it.</p><p>Besides, he knew the statistics after studying the topic before Sakura's classes. If he were to be mugged, he would be left with less valuables, but intact. But the most valuable thing he had on hand was his old flip phone and perhaps his badges- pathetic if wanted to be sold. What if they turn aggressive when they weren't satisfied? He had heard if it happen before. </p><p>However, they may have other motives- perhaps a kidnapping? No, his family was poor and he had mere yen to his own name, it couldn't be for ransom. He did have a habit of getting on people's nerves, but he couldn't think of a single person he considered an 'enemy' to abduct him.</p><p>What if it was for some sort of sex trafficking? Of course he was a man, but he knew it did happen from his research, especially to young, fit men like himself. The fact he was an ultimate didn't help- some sick people would find a disgusting kick from it.</p><p>Perhaps it was as simple as a few questions? He knew Mondo didn't particularly attract the best people, but he shouldn't judge them so easily- he was taught to never do such a thing. Ishimaru wasn't the best at the topic of 'friends' but, they may just be worried for their friend? Perhaps they were long lost friends? Perhaps it was as innocent...</p><p>The grip on his neck that seemingly grew tighter with each second had to shake him out of his positive thoughts. This wasn't a friendly encounter. This wasn't a friendly encounter and needed to get away; and fast.</p><p>The sun had almost disappeared at this point, most of the light that illuminated the group coming from the scattered streetlights that lined the road. Kiyotaka didn't have time to waste.</p><p>"..Ask your queries."</p><p>His posture stayed as stiff as ever, straining his voice to keep all hints of fright out, while maintaining a calm persona. His neck almost screamed in revilement as the ridged fingers loosened their hold. A route to escape was forming. </p><p>His left leg, almost undetectable, slowly shifted away from his right leg- giving him a more sturdy posture. He grounded his feet, filling his lungs with air to relax his nerves. Timing. He had to get the timing right.</p><p>"Tell me abou' yer friend Owada- where is 'e right now?"</p><p>Ishimaru discretely swallowed the lump in his throat, answering him after a mere moment of hesitation.</p><p>"He would currently be.. in detention for disrupting the classroom." Lies. Mondo hadn't gotten a single detention that week, and Ishimaru (proudly) knew so- But detention didn't even last at a time such as this. Mondo had previously told him that he was going to stay out tonight; mentioning his favourite hang-out spots.</p><p>Kiyotaka hates lying. The Ultimate moral compass must always truthful, even if it may make him 'up-tight', as some people mentioned. But being the compass of morality, he knew the right thing was not to drag Mondo into this. God knows why these gangsters wanted to know the location of a highschooler- in the evening at that. Ishimaru didn't even want to imagine their sadistic reasons.</p><p>"Hmm I see.." Izangai was seemingly pleased with his statement, perhaps the 'honesty' of it, as his rough grip loosened- now just resting on the nape of his neck. </p><p>Ishimaru's heart started pumping faster than it already was- his strategy was seemingly effective.</p><p>Play it cool..play it cool.</p><p>"So when's he gettin' out?"</p><p>"Detention should come to conclusion.. at 7:30."</p><p>The older man his eyebrow once more and inclined closer to his hostage. Kiyotaka's muscled tensed throughout his body, feeling his growing presence.</p><p>"That seems like an awful lon' time for some stupid detention."</p><p>His ruby eyes widened faintly, being caught in his lie. Oh no. He could sense that he couldn't drag this on for much longer. </p><p>"W-well this includes duties for the following week.. It is usual for Friday detentions." He almost let his voice break, but pushed down most of his anxiety that broke out while talking.</p><p>" 'S that right?" The leader of the trio averted his attention and looked up to his accomplices. The two other men looked back at him, almost instantly.</p><p>"He tellin' the truth?" Izangai challenged Ishimaru's previous statement, subtle scepticism lining his words. One of his associates, a shorter man with brown hair and cyan highlights,  piped up- a sly grin materialising on his face.</p><p>Oh no. Ishimaru could tell his lie was found out. He had to get out.</p><p>"Well, I've personally never heard of--"</p><p>With a quick inhale, Ishimaru clenched his right hand into a fist and used the adrenaline he had been building up to throw his arm backwards- elbowing Izangai in the stomach. Izangai was drastically thrown off guard; he heaved heftily and almost let go of the student involuntarily- perfect.</p><p>Kiyotaka took advantage of this once again. Using his left forearm as a makeshift shield, he whacked it onto his attackers arm; pushing it away as well as himself in one smooth motion. He was almost shaking as he swung himself to the side- seeing the empty road ahead of him. He just had to run; run and keep running until he was home and safe.</p><p>But it wasn't enough.</p><p>His shirt collar was yanked, almost choking him due to the immense force, and he found himself being thrown backwards onto the pavement.</p><p>His eyes darted up as his breath began to go rapid, met with outraged faces. Izagnai was almost snarling, a storm clearly brewing in him.</p><p>"An' here we thought we could've had a good ol' conversation-" He knelt down, almost straddling the already indefensible boy, and took hold of Ishimaru's blazer collar, wrenching him forward so their faces were mere inches apart. "-And ya just had to be a lil' shit, didn' ya?"</p><p>Izangai was almost yelling in the boys face, Kiyotaka being able to feel his breath and spit on his own face. Terror engulfed him- his fingers were now pale white, quivering similar to how his lip was, his palms and overall self sweating bullets as he looked ahead of him. His heart was beating so loudly- being audible if there was no shouting silencing it.</p><p>"Now we definitely ain't goin' easy on ya- Now you bette' start talking about everythin' you know about the Crazy Diamond's." A small chuckled escaped his mouth as he sneered down at the boy, whom was looking like a dear in the headlights- petrified.</p><p>The student swallowed hard, his throat as dry as a desert. The predicament he was in serious and could be fatal.</p><p>The logical option was to do as they say- confess all the information he had over the Crazy Diamonds. After all, Mondo always talked about them, and after meeting the members a few times; he had some decant data that could possibly rescue him. </p><p>But even if logical could very well be his middle name, this was an exception. The moral compass would not do something to help himself, if it meant putting others down. All his principles were against it, even if all the nerves in his body were screaming at him to do it.</p><p>He wasn't like his grandfather.</p><p>He just couldn't betray Mondo. Never. Never in a million years, even if he was accused of murder- he would rather be punished. Mondo was his best friend, his brother in life, his first friend- his everything. Ishimaru would save him if it was the last thing he did.</p><p>"I will not oblige!" The spirit in his voice returned. His eyebrows furrowed, more assertive than his usual expression; staring holes into the other mans eyes.</p><p>Izagani frowned, one of his fired eyes twitched.</p><p>Recoiling his available arm, he swung it down and struck the students face.</p><p>Kiyotaka's head shot to the side, the punch holding no weight back- letting out a gasp. He stared in front of him, but was focused on nothing; in complete shock.</p><p>His attacker pulled at his collar again, harder, signifying attention. Ishimaru's attention shot back onto the figure on top of him; His head shifting back to face it at a slugs pace. His lips were slightly parted after the startle, making it more obvious that hot pink liquid starting to trickle down his pale skin.</p><p>"I tol' ya that we weren't goin' easy." The gangster barked down, a grumble in his voice as a sign of his obvious annoyance.</p><p>His hand held Ishimaru suspended slightly by the collar as he stared down with his unforgiving eyes- expectantly. He was waiting for Kiyotaka to submit.</p><p>But he was not going to submit.</p><p>Half of his face ached and throbbed subtly, his lower lip burned in pain as it was slightly busted open. He could feel neck start to chafe as the fabric was almost suffocating, being held as such. This.. situation escalated so rapidly and so dangerously in mere minutes- who knows how it will end? He could die an untimely death at the hands of people he didnt even know for a reason not his fault- he needed to think logically. He needed to put his pride aside, even if it meant betraying Mondo, he needed to escape..</p><p>"I..Will not comply."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oOf I apologise for the mishap that happened with the chapters previously!<br/>Thank you to whoever pointed it out, I was just being stupid and AO3 being glitchy :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I..Will not comply." </p><p><br/>
His breathing was rocky, pulling in several breaths as he briefly paused in his statement. Even if he was in all ways yearning to surrender- his fiery eyes, eyes filled with determination, were as wide and wild as always.</p><p><br/>
It was faint but he heard one of the other men scoff at him; clearly thinking a fool of the Ultimate.</p><p><br/>
A fool he may very well be. But a fool with honour and love.</p><p><br/>
Izangai almost spat in frustration, winding his arm up again- But Ishimaru was ready. He crossed his arms over his face and tensed them as hard as he could- blocking the punch in the nick of time, even if pain shuddered throughout through them and his upper body.</p><p><br/>
"Piece of shit.." Izangai attempted a few more powerful blows onto the boy- but Kiyotaka held stiff as a board.</p><p><br/>
He flinched of course, a lot at that; his arms were in anguish with all the abuse they were being put through. Ishimaru already knew how black and blue his skin will turn when he gets out-- if he gets out.</p><p><br/>
He was holding his breath subconsciously, focusing all his strength on his defence. Small, sudden yelps were let out with each hit- the volume mimicking the increasing strength in the blows.</p><p><br/>
Even if he dared keep his eyes open, he wouldn't be able to see much. Tears lined his eyes an alarming amount, on the brink of ousting.</p><p><br/>
It was normal for the student to cry at every strong emotion; whether it be happiness or sadness or anything in between. At this moment in time, all his emotions were bundled up in a confusing mess. The most obvious was fear- oh god was he scared. What will they do? When will they stop? Would they really kill an innocent highschooler? Panic was also seeping through all pours of his body, he didn't want to die here- not like this. He needed to escape.</p><p><br/>
The logical side of his brain was somehow working, running through any small plans and methods in hope of freedom. His willpower was helping steady his thousands of thoughts- he could do this.</p><p><br/>
But a small bit of worry still ate at him- For himself as well as Mondo. What if they went after him after making Ishimaru a corpse? He would have no way of warning him- let alone protecting him. </p><p><br/>
The scattered thoughts and emotions were all snapped as a blow struck the unsuspecting Ishimaru in the stomach. </p><p><br/>
He gagged, the air knocked out of him so unexpectedly it made him numb for a moment. His arms fell onto himself, wrapping themselves around his abdomen. Choking for any kind of air, he gawked up at his attacker with wide eyes- eyes that were now spewing tears down his cheeks uncontrollably.</p><p><br/>
"Pathetic imbecile." Izangai spat at the sorry sight of the supposed ultimate. It was laughably stupid to refuse a simple question under such circumstances- he wondered how this boy hadn't ended up dead before with such a hard-head.</p><p><br/>
Kiyotaka's collar was released as he was tossed to the ground. He attempted to scurry up or perhaps even away, but Izangai leather boot shoved him back down. </p><p><br/>
His food pressed into his chest, leaning on his leg to add weight. It made the student choke even more- now not being psychically able to inhale any oxygen.</p><p><br/>
"Y-you do not.. need to..to resort to violence.." Ishimaru gargled in a weakened voice, only met back with laughter.</p><p><br/>
"You've gotta be kiddin' me." Izangai chuckled, a tad forced, as he removed his foot. Ishimaru bought in as much air as he could, relieved- before another strike to his side set him back to stage 1. He wheezed and coughed again, splattering a few droplets of blood onto the concrete; which was hopefully only from his gashed lip.</p><p><br/>
With one eye barely opened, he watched the man above him. He was in so much pain- Izangai was earnestly strong. Kiyotaka wondered how many other poor people had become victims to him. It made his blood boil to think such a ruthless person was still walking in the streets. But he wasn't perfect. </p><p><br/>
Izangai was strong, very strong of course. But he wasn't coordinated or observative. If he was a master at any fight type or sport- he wouldn't have allowed Ishimaru's initial retaliation. The way Ishimaru moved and angled himself, he could have predicted it. Or even so, he could have taken Kiyotaka's arm and bent it backwards the second his elbow hit him- If he knew what he was doing.</p><p><br/>
It was clear it was no brains, all brawn.</p><p><br/>
Kiyotaka's red eyes lingered to the mans legs. He could do it. One swift motion.</p><p><br/>
His hand gripped the cold concrete besides him as support, kicking up abruptly into Izangai's knees. </p><p><br/>
The aggressor was thrown completely off balance- a deep growl of pain as his knees buckled in pain.</p><p><br/>
Ishimaru wasted absolutely no time in pushing himself up, using the already grounded arm to stumble up. But his body twinged in pain, causing him to falter in his escape.</p><p><br/>
"You little shit!" The other, brunette, man shrilled, seizing him by his now ruffled hair. Kiyotaka swore to himself in his head for repeating history, as once again he was rammed into the wall. </p><p><br/>
He let out a cry in pain as his head collided with the bricked building; being held there with nails digging into his scalp. Biting down on his already sore lip, he ogled at the wall in front of him. </p><p><br/>
There was voices audible; loud, furious voices behind him. But he didn't register it. All his strength had to be focused on a plan- or at the very least into his body. He already felt fatigued, but his throbbing cranium made all his leniency fade. Warmth grew on his forehead, moistening as the wound leaked blood.</p><p><br/>
Seconds ticked as he waited for the initial pain in his head to lull, his second attacker screaming into his ear doing his head in more. The ultimate compass stayed silent and still, the only reaction was his eyes leaking, seemingly non-stop.</p><p><br/>
He heard them ask another question, but he blocked it out. He stayed silent. Silent until the voice was right by his head.</p><p><br/>
Kiyotaka abruptly threw his head back as hard as he could- a faint *crack* almost being audible. The man screamed in pure agony and immediately let go of his hold on Ishimaru, tending to his almost certainly broken nose.</p><p><br/>
Ejecting himself from the brick wall, he plunged into the man. Mimicking his previous move, he propelled himself off of the injured guy, almost toppling him over, and spun himself to face the pathway.</p><p><br/>
In front of him was the last of the three men, bolting towards him with his fist.</p><p><br/>
Everything hurt, everything hurt and ached so badly- but even so Ishimaru crouched, grounding his legs. This was one of the moves even Sakura was impressed he was able to do so well- it was essential to take advantage of it.</p><p><br/>
The mans arm brushed against Kiyotaka's face as he slid to the side, clutching at the mans shirt as if his life depended on it. The student snaked under one of the mans arms and hooked his other arm onto it- practically under him.</p><p><br/>
With the last bit of adrenaline, Ishimaru threw the male over his shoulder and onto the pavement in an seemingly effortless motion- however each turn making the student's body cramp painfully.</p><p><br/>
The man groaned in pain as he lay on the floor, Kiyotaka shifting his attention forwards. Izangai gawked at him- an expression of a madman etched onto his face. </p><p><br/>
"YOU FUCKING--" Izangai began as he leaped towards the headache of the supposed "serene" student.</p><p><br/>
But Ishimaru was done being stupid.</p><p><br/>
The ultimate moral compass stumbled on his footing as he turned, lurching himself forward and away from the trio.</p><p><br/>
Ishimaru ran as fast as he could while staggering; trying and trying to sprint only to waver or almost fall over whenever he attempted to do so. He couldn't afford slowing down- under his raspy and deep pants, he could hear foot steps behind him. Footsteps that were gaining on him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can you tell I've never been in any fights?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meanwhile..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking at the prices of his energy drink, Mondo was applauded how much it cost. What was the point of increasing the price of something so insignificant?</p><p>Nevertheless, he reluctantly gave the cashier his money for all his groceries, scoffing to himself as he sipped on his drink, stepping outside.</p><p>His lavender eyes wondered onto the evening sky. It was a gorgeous deep blue, faint white specs of stars scattered as far as the eye could see. There was nothing in the sky- no clouds, aeroplanes, not even birds- if it weren't so charming, it would have been quite odd.</p><p>The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader wouldn't admit it to almost anyone- even himself at times- but he always loved such amazing sights in nature. I mean, what kind of biker is into such 'soft' things?</p><p>Well, besides himself, only two people really knew. </p><p>One of which, of course, was Daiya- his elder brother. Thinking about it, Daiya was probably the one that influenced him into loving charming things; like sunsets and dogs. Daiya was never afraid to show what he was passionate about, even if it meant being less 'manly'- Mondo could only dream of being as cool as him.</p><p>The other person who knew was, ironically, someone who Mondo put in his 'charming' category.</p><p>Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Mondo Owada's best friend, brother in life, best friend- and all the other synonyms that can be thought up.</p><p>When Mondo first met the Ultimate Moral Compass, he wouldn't have even thought months later they would often lay in the damp grass of the park, star gazing up at the effortlessly engaging sky. </p><p>They always sat so close. Ishimaru would often lean his head onto his classmate's shoulder; or Mondo would rest his arm around the smaller student. At first, when Ishimaru became touchy, it was surprising- bewildering, to say the least. He knew that the noirette was new to the whole friendship thing, completely oblivious to social queues and norms, so the brunette wasn't entirely weirded out. On the contrary, he felt...glad.</p><p>It was extremely strange- especially for such an aggressive and cold person such as Owada. </p><p>He found that it never felt odd to be so close with the Ultimate Moral Compass, almost yearning to touch him. He used to want to beat him to a pulp, but nowadays, he talked so freely and carelessly to the younger boy because he had nothing to hide.</p><p>Ishimaru never once judged him. Sure, he would criticise Mondo whenever he forgot to do his homework and whenever Mondo got into another fight- but he never question Mondo as a <em>person</em>. He found all of Mondo's interests rather intriguing, even the so called 'embarrassing' things.</p><p>He would specify the sky colour's name when Mondo pointed it out, or research what types of dogs are best for apartment life whenever Mondo nagged about wanting one. It got to the point Mondo didn't have to hesitate in any of his thoughts- Ishimaru was someone Mondo could always talk freely with, with no hesitation. It didn't matter what Mondo had to say, Ishimaru would always help to him.</p><p>And whenever his kyodai overreacted and broke down, for any little reason, Mondo was always there to help him the same way. Mondo never considered himself a hugger, but when Kiyotaka held onto him as he calmed down, he found himself feeling rather tranquil. He felt good.</p><p>The duo felt good together.</p><p>The unordinary pair grew closer than Mondo thought possible.</p><p>So curling up together, essentially cuddling, a fluffy blanket draped over themselves that only emphasised the warm shared between; a small but well prepared picnic shared between the two, staring up at the sky together in comfortable silence- was a fantastic bonding moment. </p><p>But it was platonic. All bros being bros. No matter how hard Mondo's heart pounded; filling his cheeks with blood until they burned with blush- It meant nothing.</p><p>Leaning on his motorcycle, Mondo felt his phone beginning to buzz in his pocket.</p><p>Gulping down some of his drink, he slid his phone out and looked at the called ID.</p><p>Takemichi? Weird.. he never called.</p><p>"Wha's up man?" Mondo queried after he accepted the call, holding the can to his lips.</p><p>"Mondo! Mondo ok..ok this is bad." Takemichi sounded almost panicked, though he kept a steady tone; something that almost never happened to the cool-head. It made Mondo's fingers tense around his phone as his grip tightened, his mind preparing for the worse.</p><p>"Is somethin' wron' ? Did somethin' happen' ?" </p><p>"Its the Deadly Vipers, I saw at least one of them." </p><p>Mondo cocked an eyebrow at his confession. It wasn't impossible or even surprising to see their rival gang out at night. No matter how many times they butted heads with the Crazy Diamonds, they had their own lives. What was the point of such a phone call? Maybe Yukimaru had a fever, who knew.</p><p>"And? Dun bother me." His fingers tapped lightly on the metal drink, losing attention to the conversation.</p><p>"He was chasing some kid, our age. I didn't get a clear look at his face from my apartment, but.."</p><p>"..But? Prolly jus' a kid who forgot to pay them. Nothin' we can do."</p><p>"Listen to me Owada. The thing is- they didn't look look like a gangster. They had a pure white uniform with, I think, an armband, and high black boots.. I-I think it was Ishimaru."</p><p>Mondo's heart skipped a beat at the possibility introducing itself- however was stifled by chuckles.</p><p>"Ah c'mon Michi, we both know Taka would never get involved with them. Prolly just a cosplayer or somethin'." Mondo reassured himself rather quickly; after all, the teachers pet wouldn't speak out against a bully, let alone an actual dangerous man.</p><p>However it did remind him to check for Ishimaru's usual 'I'm home' or 'I've finished studying and ask me if you need assistance' message- It was kind of cute, even if annoying.</p><p>But there was no new message.</p><p>Not even a greeting.</p><p>"Don't you think I know I sound crazy? I just- Ugh, I have a bad feeling." Takemichi continued, Mondo silently listening as he stared at his phone. He quickly typed a "U up?" text (classic), and anticipated a response. Kiyotaka always the type that responded quickly, so the biker knew he could calm his nerves soon.</p><p>But minutes past, and no message came. Owada nibbled his lip as he stared at the screen, Yukimaru talking every once in a while just to get 'mhms' as responses from Owada.</p><p>"..Maybe he jus' has work." Mondo tried to reassure himself again. But he knew this wasn't the case. The previous few days, he helped Ishimaru create a list of activities to do that weekend, starting today after school. He watched as Kiyotaka crammed in even more work than was usual to free up his weekend, rather pointless if you asked Mondo- he was already miles ahead to begin with.</p><p>The point was, his best friend had no studying or homework that would be occupying his time. Even if he did break his plans- he always texted Mondo at least once. </p><p>Perhaps he was busy with his parents? Maybe so, but his classmate promised to send him pictures of whatever task he started first- and there was nothing. </p><p>"All I'm saying is to just make sure he's alright or whatever, would be a shame if I was right. I saw them going towards the fifth avenue, if that helps." </p><p>"Ugh I'm gonna beat ya up for making me worry for nothin'." </p><p>"Sure sure whatever."</p><p>The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader hung up with a sigh, going to his contacts for his kyodai's number. He was just going to check he was alright, just to calm down, even though he was fairly certain Takemichi was just mistaken.</p><p>Holding the phone to his ear, he listened to the phone ringing.</p><p>And ringing.</p><p>And ringing.</p><p>Until the voice call automatic message broke the continuous rings.</p><p>Owada's heartbeat started to hasten, dialling the number again as he got onto his motorbike. He hung the plastic bang of goods around his wrist, revving the engine.</p><p>"Leave a message after the beep--"</p><p>For fucks sake. Where was this kid? He was gonna rip into him as soon as he found him, making him panic like this.</p><p>Nevertheless, with a last powerful rev of the engine, his vehicle accelerated, beginning his (hopefully) short journey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some needed wholesomeness mixed in~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit later that I would've liked for this to be posted, but a lot is going on,,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mondo was still searching.</p>
<p>It felt like an eternity- listening to the non-stop rings, zooming in and out or streets; often having to shove his hair out his eyes as it got wild from the wind. His nerves heightening every second.</p>
<p>"Taka.." He muttered softly to himself, though his eyes, which analysing every sight he passed, squinted with purpose.</p>
<p>And what seemed like magic, the ringing stopped. Mondo's eyes widened and he almost fell of his bike.</p>
<p>"Taka?? You alright dude? Why weren't ya--"</p>
<p>"..M..Mondo?.." </p>
<p>The biker's heart sank into his stomach. Ishimaru was there but- his voice showed something had happened. It was so quiet and feeble, the student whispering, some audible stifled sobs being caught up as he tried to stay reserved. Within a second, Owada's thoughts began to race as he wondered the worse.</p>
<p>"Taka wha's wrong? Did somethin' happen?" The brunette tried his best to not sound panicked, but his yelling repressed none of his worry.</p>
<p>"I..I apologise I-I just...I was walking h-home and... and then... a-and then..-" Kiyotaka started to become hysterical, his voice hitching while his words becoming a jumbled mess as he couldn't breathe steadily enough to be cohesive. </p>
<p>"Calm down bro..Where are yer right now?"</p>
<p>There was a brief pause, suspense growing as Mondo agonisingly waited.</p>
<p>"..I...Don't know..."</p>
<p>The biker mentally facepalmed at his reveal. How was he supposed to find him, when even he himself didn't know his location? <em>Think, Owada, think..</em></p>
<p>"Is.. there anythin' that stands out?"</p>
<p>"I suppose..T-there was a bar...orange lights...and..and a shop with..blue doors.." There was strain in Ishimaru's voice, as he tried to recall the blur that was his journey; he wasn't particularly observant at his surroundings as he ran for his life. "I-I'm.. hiding in a park.. I believe.."</p>
<p>Then it clicked in Mondo's brain, almost like a light switch. He knew exactly whereabouts this area was.</p>
<p>The biker revved his engine loudly, accelerating past the speed limit as he zoomed through the road. He veered through narrow streets and past apartments, barely slowing down to take sharp corners.</p>
<p>"Stay on the phone aight?"</p>
<p>"Mhm.."</p>
<p>"Are yer alrigh'? Fuck tell me yer are.."</p>
<p>"I-I'm.. alright.."</p>
<p>"Ishimaru..tell me certainly."</p>
<p>A short veil of silence fell again, Ishimaru staying relatively quiet besides his hitching breath. Mondo had used his full name, not only that, but his surname. He sounded stern, but his voice was tense in concern. He was worried about him.</p>
<p>Grief started to engulf Ishimaru once again as he felt dreadful lying to Mondo, as well as lying wholeheartedly to himself- he knew he wasn't alright.  </p>
<p>"It..it hurts Mondo..." Kiyotaka let out a choked sob, becoming frantic with emotion once again. "E-Everything hurts.. so.. so much!.."</p>
<p>It tore Mondo's heart in two as he had to listen to his earnest cries. They sounded so distraught; his vocals shaking every time he spoke, worsening with the constant uncontrollable weeps that were let out. It made Mondo's own eyes begin to water, expecting the worse while hoping for the best as he listened.</p>
<p>"D-dammit Taka, I'll be there soon!"</p>
<p>"Th-Thank you...thank you so much I--" </p>
<p>A distinct gasp cut off Kiyotaka's own words. Owada could discernibly hear his friend trying to stifle his breathing, his best guess with his palm, whimpering very faintly besides his best attempts of silence.</p>
<p>"Taka? Taka are yer there?" Mondo's grip on his handlebars tightened, not hearing a response. However, he could hear a distant voice through the phone call. He couldn't decipher what the voice was saying exactly, but he picked up on the tone. It sounded angry and powerful, some clear pent up rage inside the person Mondo assumed male. And it was growing closer to the phone- closer to Ishimaru.</p>
<p>Owada waited to hear a change.</p>
<p>He waited for Ishimaru to let out a relieved sigh, reassuring him that the threat was gone, and he was safe and sound, and..</p>
<p>The line went dead.</p>
<p><em><strong>FUCK- </strong></em>Mondo thought. That's all he could think about without falling off of his bike with panic, his heart in his throat. Takemichi was right. He didn't know exactly who the hell was going after his best friend, but he <em>knew</em> he was going to teach him a lesson not to forget.</p>
<p>Who the hell goes after such an innocent kid? What goddamn issue would a grown man have with a highschooler? </p>
<p>Kiyotaka wouldn't hurt a fly, even if it was keeping him up at night for weeks on end, so there was approximately a 0% chance of him initiating the... whatever happened. Moreover, Ishimaru was always polite, especially with strangers. He would never speak out of line.</p>
<p>Perhaps he said something misguided or wrong unknowingly? The ultimate moral compass had a tenancy of doing such things, the whole reason why he didn't seem like the amazing guy he was at first glance; instead a bigoted dweeb. It really wasn't his fault, he didn't know any better- he was even improving at the very least.</p>
<p>Whatever Ishimaru did to anger this dickhead, he didnt deserve any of it.</p>
<p>He deserved the world.</p>
<p>But right now, Owada's sappy thoughts had to be put on pause.</p>
<p>Kiyotaka could've been found again.</p>
<p>Kiyotaka could be dead by now.</p>
<p>Mondo could be too late.</p>
<p><strong><em>Stop it.</em></strong> Mondo thought to himself. He needed to focus. Focus on saving Ishimaru and nothing else.</p>
<p>He was nearing the Park, about to pass the bar Ishimaru had mentioned. </p>
<p>"Hang in there.. please.." He prayed quietly for his best friend's safety, because God knows, what he would do--what he would <em>be</em>, if he was gone.</p>
<p>Time was ticking, and Mondo wouldn't waste a single second.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope the timeskips aren't too confusing?? There wont be many i promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all who have left comments and kudos, they're all really kind and fills me with inspiration!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His heart was throbbing alarmingly loudly into his rib-cage, his trembling knees tucked into his chest as he waited. The heart beats almost echoed in the tree he sat besides, pushing himself as close as he could to it.</p><p>Kiyotaka's slender fingers clutched his face so hard, in an attempt of staying quiet, it made his cheeks ache. But he couldn't risk moving his hand. His hairs stood on end as the mans roaring voice echoed in his ears; growing closer then further then further for a minute as the gangster ventured for the highschooler.</p><p>He shut his eyes tightly, forcing tears to stream down his cheeks faster than they already were. When he hung up on Mondo, his finger physically hesitated. Ishimaru wanted nothing more than his best friend's comfort- even if it was just his mere voice. It calmed him down tremendously to hear him, though he was still shaking with anxiety and fear after his previous encounter.</p><p>But as the man's familiar hollers appeared once again, the Ultimate knew he couldn't stay on the phone. He would be found out so much quicker, and it made him sick to think what would happen afterwards. Well, sicker than he already felt.</p><p>His abdomen ached in two places, most notably by his stomach. He wanted to hurl the second he got punched, but he held it back luckily. The constant amount of running bought his nausea back, but so much worse. </p><p>The injury on his head made him worry most. It was, startlingly, still surging blood in a thick but ordinate stream from the wound. But he couldn't do anything about it. His clothes were all dirtied and he had nothing else clean on him, so he couldn't apply pressure onto it to stop the bleeding, or even at the very least clean it. </p><p>Some blood didn't even bother him that much; knowing it will come out of his clothes and hair with a few thorough washes- he could deal with it.</p><p>His laceration stung so badly, it was almost numb. It gave him a strong headache, his head spinning, the kind where he could barely focus. </p><p>The leading trouble of his situation was that he was incredibly lightheaded. He didn't exactly know why. Perhaps it was due to his nausea, or maybe his raging headache and overall pain; It could even be the vast fear and despair he felt- or it could very well be a mixture of all.</p><p>Kiyotaka didn't know, but he didn't have the energy to dwell on it.</p><p>He thought about Mondo instead.</p><p>The whole point of not obeying to those men was to leave Mondo out of this- and he did just the opposite. Ishimaru was leading him right to them; the menacing people who straight up asked for him.</p><p>The Ultimate Moral Compass could've got out of this whole mess by himself- somehow. He shouldn't have dragged his best friend into this. Owada was now worrying- even taking his own time to come rescue him- because of him, because he put himself in this situation. Kiyotaka never felt more like a fool; he wondered how many times he could apologise.</p><p>But, he couldn't lie to himself anymore.</p><p>Ishimaru almost ached for Mondo in his predicament. He yearned for Mondo to arrive to his aid, for them to escape without the gangsters ever finding them again. It was shameful to say, but Kiyotaka relied on the biker for many things.</p><p>Mondo made him happy; he gave him a reason to quit studying and truly smile. Even if that meant dragging him away from his books and to the park; Ishimaru truly appreciated it even if he acted bothered.</p><p>Before Hope's Peak, he couldn't remember the last time he genuinely laughed until his ribs hurt. Nowadays, it was almost a daily occurrence around Mondo.</p><p>Moreover, he made sure Ishimaru was alright. Owada was always there as his emotional support, the only emotional support Kiyotaka had- and he was incredibly understanding. Not once did he get infuriated by Ishimaru's breakdowns, whether they were due to failing a test or his self-deprecating emotions. Mondo just held him closely, allowing him to cry onto him, while stroking his head tenderly until he calmed down.</p><p>It was enough, even if it was so small. Even Kiyotaka's own father often felt annoyed at times at his breakdowns, so it truly felt so.. amazing.</p><p>So even at times, rough as these, Ishimaru wanted Mondo's safety and comfort.</p><p>A heavy *snap* of a tree branch yanked Kiyotaka from his mind.</p><p>His whole body tensed until his muscles cramped, biting his tongue as he held his breath. He hadn't heard anything beforehand- he cursed at himself in his head for being so idiotic, to get distracted in this whole mess.</p><p>Subtle, but nearing crunches of leaves and twigs almost taunted the student. It was agonising as he waited for..</p><p>Waited for what exactly? His demise? </p><p>He couldn't just wait. He had far too much pride and brains to do so. If he kept dodging the man, he would eventually lose him- or at the very least, find Mondo.</p><p>Rubbing his eyes with his arm to wipe away his tears, it also smeared some blood along his face. It felt worse on his delicate skin than before, as it stuck to it, drying. Taking a deep breath he put his hand to the dirt ground, clutching grass in his grasp. Leaning slowly, he peaked from behind the tree, his eyes wondering as they adjusted to the darkness that was between the trees.</p><p>Until his eyes met with two golden ones.</p><p>Kiyotaka's heart almost stopped at the dread that overcame him.</p><p>Ishimaru stupidly gasped, almost squealing, as he propelled himself to his feet. It wasn't graceful, stumbling over the protruding tree roots, but it was enough for him to get a start on running. It took quite a toll on his stomach to jerk up so quickly, cramping as he sprinted. Though he didn't have a choice- he had to ignore the pain.</p><p>"<strong>I'm gonna fuckin' bash yer brains in!</strong>" Were barks that suddenly came from behind him, Izangai obviously noticing him with the amount of noise he made.</p><p>Wincing at such gruesome proclaims, the student forced his legs to move faster. Tears were shedding down his face with no stopping, the ones welling in his eyes making the already unclear surroundings hard to make out.</p><p>The man, who was a good distance behind him, was however still in eyesight of him- he couldn't hide. He was lucky he got the opportunity before hand- only to mess it up. Nevertheless, the point was to keep moving. No matter how much he could hope that somehow, miraculously, Mondo would appear to his rescue; he was logical enough to use his mind over his heart.</p><p>As if his prayer's had been answered; ahead of him stood a blackened, blocky shape.</p><p>Nearing the object, Kiyotaka's eyes adjusted to see what it was.</p><p>It was a building, hut like in nature- having only one floor and a simple build. Noting the 'brightly' coloured prints of two figures on the walls, Ishimaru recognised it as an outdoor restroom. Looking at the slightly chipped paint and several weeds lining the base of the structure, he guessed it wasn't refurbished often, though it didn't seem abandoned.</p><p>Though it didn't really matter in the end how it looked.</p><p>What <em>did</em> matter, was that it was a fairly large structure- for a restroom at least. It was large enough to be useful to the desperate student.</p><p>The new found hope rushed adrenaline through Kiyotaka once again, just enough for his sore legs to move faster.</p><p>It did truly hurt to run the way he did. His whole body was sore and burned- aching for a rest. He just needed to push himself further. No matter how much it his body shook in pain, he was so close. So close to freedom... potentially.</p><p>Running to the side of the building, an act that didn't take long in the grand scheme of things, but felt like forever; he used the edge in order to help himself swing towards the back.</p><p>Rushing in the direction the wall lead him, which he held onto for the support he needed, he finally reached the opposite side of the restroom. The Ultimate pushed himself, as flat as he could, against the brick behind him. </p><p>Desiring to keep as quiet as he could, he held his breath. It gave him a hint of relief; his dry throat and lungs burning more whenever he inhaled or exhaled. He terribly wanted to drink water, but he had to wait. Opening his bag and chugging water from a plastic bottle would make too much noise and take up precious, so instead he held his bottle through his bag.</p><p>And he waited.</p><p>There was almost no wait as he heard the man coming closer; internally almost thanking the dried leaves and twigs for helping locate the gang member.</p><p>His steps were rushed as he followed the student's previous path, sprinting to the backside of the structure. Kiyotaka's muscled tensed even more, something he didn't think possible, as he agonisingly waited for any kind of result.</p><p>The assailant paused on his heels for a split second; confusion perhaps? Nonetheless, it made the Ultimate Moral Compass' anticipation almost too much to handle.</p><p>Izangai made a noise of irritation as he picked his pace back up once again, following the same direction as he did before. Away from Ishimaru.</p><p>A weight felt like it was lifted off of the student's shoulders, as he exhaled the breath he had been holding in so desperately. He lost him. </p><p>Well, for now.</p><p>Kiyotaka's nerves wouldn't let him relax just yet, a high possibility he would be found once again. It was in his best interest to distance himself further, or even go home- though he knew it was a reach in his current state.</p><p>Slight discomfort was still on his face; moist and dry blood splotched on his usually soft skin. His finger brushed his forehead, feeling the remnant of blood. The wound had almost stopped bleeding completely, but some blood was still thick and fresh. Foul.</p><p>Inhaling deeply, he steadied himself.  His palm lingered on the cool brick before fluttering off. Instead, it moved to wipe the Ultimate's eyes. He hadn't stopped crying, even if it slowed down. His emotions was one thing that were drastic about the normally well-kept student, who often found himself unwillingly crying- or at the very least on the brink of doing so.</p><p>Sniffling, he forced his legs forwards again. His legs were weak to begin with, so all he could manage was a jog. He knew it wasn't fast enough, but he couldn't do anything about it. </p><p>The adrenaline that once fuelled him was deteriorating rather quickly. His senses began to feel clearer- and so, he really managed to notice how...feeble his body felt.</p><p>Energy from fear was all that focused the boy's mind, so now, his lightheadedness became apparent. </p><p>Oxygen was barely entering his lungs, let alone his brain from how weakly and rapidly he breathed. Such extreme exercise required proper rest after a few minutes of the activity- but he hadn't had a calming rest in about half an hour. He had only managed to sit under the tree before he called Mondo for 2-3 minutes, and it was mostly spent panicking rather than calming himself.</p><p>Again, the throbbing pain in his cranium really made the day worse. Ishimaru couldn't really have one cohesive thought other than <em>rest</em>. All he wanted to do was rest.</p><p>And hope chimed in again, as he saw the faint lights of the streetlamps that lined the pathways of the park. </p><p>Where there was light, there would be a higher chance of people. This all Kiyotaka could go off of, and after all, maybe Mondo would find him easier.</p><p>Oh, he hoped Mondo didn't forget about him. His paranoia was sky rocketing from the past events- his spirits were so low, he wouldn't be that surprised.</p><p>Still, nearing the lights as they were his most reliable solution, he knew to keep going. It did cross his mind that he may be discovered by his attacker whilst in light, but he couldn't bring himself to think of another solution. </p><p>A heavy sigh escaped the students mouth as he reached one of the lampposts, his hand shakily reaching out to it. He used it to balance, the cold metal contrasting his heated skin. It felt... good. It relieved him of one thing.</p><p>Kiyotaka's head slowly leaned against the pole as well, the coolness of it causing the student to flutter his eyes closed in calmness.</p><p>As the tension lessened in his body, the boy allowed his knees to buckle. The feeling of relief he felt as he slid down to his knees was almost euphoric, his legs critically needing to relax- trembling harder than the rest of his body.</p><p>He hooked his arm around the lamppost for extra support, leaning all his body weight on the object.</p><p>God was he exhausted.</p><p>He wanted to collapse.</p><p>Ishimaru could have fallen asleep right there, arm wrapped around the object keeping him from laying down. Several minutes past until he could barely keep his head up, his body screaming at him to recharge- even if it meant on a dirty pathway. And he couldn't complain, yearning to do nothing more or less.</p><p>But he couldn't do that.</p><p>He couldn't rest anymore as once again- the all so rapid pitter-patter of heavy footsteps became audible.</p><p>The student's racing heart almost stopped, as the sudden realisation sunk in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone was wondering, head wounds bleed much more than any other wounds; even if the injury isn't that deep. He ain't dying :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to update this a tad quicker- You all make me so damn motivated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyotaka's eyes began to swell with tears again as he desperately clung onto the metal pole, pulling himself up.</p><p>No.. no, no, <em>no!</em> He had been so close- He <em>was</em> so close. </p><p>What did the world have against him?? Was this punishment for the atrocious things his grandfather had committed? He had sworn to fix it afterall!</p><p>The student hadn't bothered to look at the way the assailant was coming, only focusing on going the opposite direction. But his legs- his legs felt like jelly, they wouldn't cooperate at all; no matter how hard he pushed himself to run.</p><p>Desperate and unprepared, the student scampered in a direction. His legs barely lifted off the ground as he tried so hard, yet didn't have a plan- hell, he didn't even process fully what was happening. He was an overall mess.</p><p>His constant tumbling and falling onto his knees into the grass annoyed him terribly; his own person betraying him at such a crucial moment. But he was moving, even if slowly. It was <em>something</em>. He <em>had</em> to work with it.</p><p>But fuck, Ishimaru was petrified. The student could only guess where his body would be found the next morning, perhaps in that very spot or would they take him to another spot to make clean up easier? And when he thought the faces of his parents when they found out- the sheer despair that distorted their usual calm faces of losing their only son after so much tragedy already- his stomach twist into a knot.</p><p>The pain in his head throbbed as he thought of the worse; the footsteps only approaching him- their pace seeming to increase. Why was he himself so slow and weak? </p><p>Tripping over an upturned rock, it plunged the Ultimate into the vegetated ground. Could he do anything <em>more</em> to make sure of his demise? </p><p>Kiyotaka choked on a cry, attempting to push himself back up. But he couldn't. His arms and legs shook like rattles, buckling every time he didn't put full effort into holding himself up. He was lucky to hold himself being on his hands and knees, even if it meant scurrying on the slightly dampened grass.</p><p>But that wasn't enough. It would be pathetic of him if he even tried.</p><p>The panic the student felt was unimaginable, but he knew one thing.</p><p>Kiyotaka Ishimaru had to do <em>something</em>. He was <em>not</em> going to die so easily.</p><p>The ultimate needed a solid plan- but he had nothing. His mind, in more shambles than he would ever like to admit, could not physically conjure up an idea that would be reliable.</p><p>Urgency seeped deeper into his spirit.</p><p>Kiyotaka's hand lurched his bag off of his shoulder, making his already unstable body waver and land harshly on his elbow. He swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes widened as he became hysteric. </p><p>Ears ringing, he could somewhat hear the voice of his assailant yelling something. Something that blurred amongst his everything else in his head. Fuck if he cared anyway, it was probably in his interest to not hear any more threats, so he blocked it all out as well as he could.</p><p>All he did pay attention to was his 'plan'. The pace he was going at would not help him in the slightest.</p><p>The voice had almost reached him- he had to react.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he slipped on a bit of damp grass before his grip on his bag tighter, jerking himself to his side for a somewhat stable stature. The Ultimate's eyes shut tightly, tears spewing down his cheeks, as he threw his bag towards the aggressor with all he had in him.</p><p>Ishimaru knew it wouldn't do much, but he had nothing else. He was petrified. He didn't know if he was going to survive for God's sake.</p><p>The process ended with him pushing himself backwards on the dirt, now on his back.</p><p>The student saw a glimpse of the figure, golden accents in his coat being gleaming ever so subtly even in its darkened surroundings, catch a hold on the straps of his bag as he fell backwards - a failure, a failure that dragged his spirits down even if it was fully anticipated.</p><p>Kiyotaka's legs vainly pushed against the dirt, to get <em>any</em> kind of distant from the attacker. He held his arms above his head, crossed; mimicking the same position he had when this whole ordeal all started.</p><p>"I-I apologise!.. I apologise, p-please forgive me!.." The Ultimate Moral Compass tried, and tried he did, to sound firm. But it all came out as a desperate sob, rather quiet even with his nerves. </p><p>His remorselessness was sincere- even if he had nothing to be sorry about. But in Ishimaru's mind he knew that he could've handled them better and avoided this whole situation- he may very well deserve this. All he could do is <em>hope</em> the man would take some kind of pity on him.</p><p>The man was speaking, but it all muffled out in the student's head as it was drowned out with his own wholehearted, sobbing apologies, that were almost incoherent. It was all the student could do.</p><p>Abruptly, two hands grabbed either of his forearms which shielded his face, moving them away from his face. The Ultimate gasped with fear at the sudden grip- even if it wasn't as rough as he would have imagined. Still, he violently shook his head 'no' and meekly thrashed his arms, trying to detach the hands. </p><p>Ishimaru dug his face into his own shoulder, weeping into it as his efforts were in vain- almost accepting his fate. He couldn't handle it anymore- his mind raced with so many things.</p><p>What happens now? He was at the mans mercy- which he had none. He didn't want to die like this, but there was nothing else he could do. He failed everything he had tried. He was a goner. </p><p>"<strong>Taka</strong>!"</p><p>Kiyotaka's whole body froze, even his struggling arms. His eyelids flew open in sheer shock and confusion, though he stared in the distance through the scattered trees. Almost hesitating, his glossy eyes wondered to gaze above him. He stared and made out the shapes through his blurred vision.</p><p>Lavender eyes stared back at him, widened in concern; almost fear. But they were warm, comforting- and oh so familiar. </p><p>"M..Mondo..?"</p><p>The two set of eyes were locked for a moment. He must be dreaming- hallucinating perhaps. Or maybe he was already dead? He didn't know anymore. But he wanted to believe so badly this was true. That Mondo was with him.</p><p>Ishimaru's trembling hand waved for a moment, reaching up to see if he was really there. He knew that 'Mondo' held his arms mere moments before but.. but he had to make sure himself. </p><p>His slender fingers gently grazed the soft, tanned skin. A few fingers turned into all of them, into his palms and whole hands- they explored every small edge and surface on the biker's face- almost not believing he was there. </p><p>But he was there. He was there with him.</p><p>Kiyotaka's hands rested, though yet to stop trembling, as they delicately cupped the bikers face. </p><p>The Ultimate Moral compass' body was overjoyed with relief, biting his still sore lip as now his frightful tears were now replaced with blissful ones. It made his heart flutter in happiness to see his friend's face; to see hope. He was finally safe.  </p><p>Mondo softly placed one of his palms over the smaller one on his cheek, caressing it with his thumb.</p><p>"Taka, take a breath... Calm down.. I'm 'ere.." Owada forced himself to speak softly and gingerly, though he wanted to scream. Not at Ishimaru, god no; the last thing he wanted to do was stress him further. But he wanted to scream and rip apart whoever had the right to do this to him.</p><p>It almost looked like a murder scene under the dim lighting.</p><p>Ishimaru's hair was roughed up uncharacteristically, just like his clothes clothes; though they weren't damaged, rather just dirtied and stained. Mondo could feel how bad his friend shook under him, his cold hand alone quivered more than a leaf in the wind.</p><p>Blood was what stood out the most. It was smeared on the younger boy's face, but he couldn't quite tell where the actual wound was- his whole face could be cut up for all he knew. It made him fear of what Kiyotaka went through.</p><p>Bright red eyes still stared up at him, but it was clear it wasn't with fear anymore. He was a bundle of raging emotions, and he couldn't express any of them for a few moments.</p><p>Kiyotaka's trance-like state was broken as Mondo carefully taking his hand off of the younger one; instead reaching down and delicately touching the other boys moist cheek.</p><p>"Mondo!"</p><p>Ishimaru practically threw threw himself at him, wrapping his trembling arms around the biker's neck. Pulling himself close to his friend, he dug his face into his chest. </p><p>"M-Mondo!.. Bro!.. I-I didn't think..!" Kiyotaka sobbed uncontrollably, his emotions all flooding out at once. Well, much more than normal if Ishimaru is the one in question. Mondo almost instantly reciprocated, encasing the smaller boy in his own arms.</p><p>"Bro, Bro, I gotcha.. you gotta calm down.." He steadied the trembling mess of the ultimate in his embrace, subtly stroking his head. The biker just knew he needed to make sure Ishimaru calmed down, before anything else.</p><p>"I-I just d-did not think you'd.. you'd actually arrive...-" Ishimaru dug his nails into the biker's coat, struggling to admit his woes. Mondo's hug on the smaller boy tightened, sitting up as he cradled him closer, though his gaze didn't leave the younger boy. What was he saying?</p><p>"Are yer insane? Of course I'd come! I dropped everythin' for ya.." </p><p>Kiyotaka sniffled softly, thinking for a second. Mondo was his best friend, of course he wouldn't just forget.</p><p>"..Sorry.." He pressed his face deeper in the man's bust, enjoying the warmth between them.</p><p>"Hey now, don't fuckin' apologise. <em>I</em> should apologise for not gettin' 'ere earlier." Kiyotaka gave a small hum in response, though not giving a definite response- it was in his nature to blame himself. He couldn't find the energy to keep up any chatter, just wanting the overwhelming feeling of comfort to consume him.</p><p>The biker internally nodded, catching onto his intent. He didn't appose anything, only wanting the other ultimate to calm down. This image of him was agonising, to say the least.</p><p>The two sat in such a way for a couple of minutes, both relatively quiet. Owada stroked his black hair delicately, soothing his classmate with quiet reassurance. The younger Ultimate's breathing steadied, but still wasn't at its normal pace; many hitches and whimpers still apparent. However, both were rather... harmonious.</p><p>It felt perfect to be in each other's arms.</p><p>But Mondo's own worries ate away at him, growing, ever so slowly.</p><p>"Taka..?"</p><p>"Mmm?.."</p><p>"Yer alright, right? I was gonna call an ambulance but I weren't sure where I wouda told them to go-" </p><p>"I-It is not necessary.." Kiyotaka didn't lift his head from the others torso, instead muffling into it. "Nothing serious.."</p><p>Mondo sucked his teeth, not entirely believing his words. He seemed more seriously shaken up than in serious pain, but he couldn't judge that so soon.</p><p>Still, Owada rested his head on the one under him, practically nuzzling his face into his hair, but neither of them complained. There was nothing to complain about.</p><p>Unfortunately, they couldn't sit there forever.</p><p>Mondo carefully broke apart their embrace, Kiyotaka reluctantly letting go and sitting on the grass, his hands wavering for a moment as cool air circled their once warm embrace.</p><p>Glancing at the bikers shirt, the Ultimate's eyebrows furrowed more than they already were. He had forced Owada into a hug, without considering his sate; and now Mondo's 'white' shirt was smeared with blood and tears.</p><p>"Don' you dare start apologisin' again."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally some well awaited fluff<br/>Hope this wasn't too short,,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aGH I know It's been forever since I have updated!! I am sorry!!<br/>Online school really took a tole out of me and I had to put aside hobbies, but now that summer holidays are near I'll hopefully update as regularly as I can :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mondo dug around for something in his coat pocket for a moment, Kiyotaka quietly observing; curious of what the biker was searching for:</p><p>A packet of tissues.</p><p>"Yer..got water right?" He muttered, glancing at his companion.</p><p>Ishimaru nodded, reaching for his bag before Mondo took hold of it before him. Opening it, the biker took out his water bottle and opened it briskly. Looking at Kiyotaka, he put the bottle against his lips gingerly.</p><p>"Drink up first, bro."</p><p>Red eyes blinked as they almost stared at him, his cheeks turning a similar colour to his irises, besides the already present blood.</p><p>"I-I.. am perfectly capable of d-drinking by myself.." Ishimaru lifted both of his hands to the metal, tough they quivered uncontrollably, so he only managed to hold the bottle with his fingertips. He was rather grateful for such help, even if it was rather embarrassing.</p><p>The brunette watched him tenderly as he drank, almost desperately- it was endearing, in a weird way.</p><p>After he was finished, he wiped his mouth as he watched Mondo poured some water on a clean tissue he had pulled out from the packet. The biker leaned closer to his classmate and lightly dabbed the moist tissue onto his cheek.</p><p>Kiyotaka shivered at the coldness on his hot skin, but he sat obediently. His eyes wandered to his best friend's face, subconsciously analysing all his features. Mondo was rather concentrated, wiping up the mess that was on his face.</p><p>Kiyotaka flinched and hissed through his teeth as Owada directly pushed onto his cut. The biker pulled his hand away quickly, worryingly looking at him.</p><p>"I-It's just sore.." The student forced a smile, trying to reassure him- even if he was the one who truly needed it.</p><p>Mondo, now extra gentle, dabbed the blood from the wound. It only looked like a nasty gash, nothing that would need the hospital- thank goodness.</p><p>"Now... Tell me what the fuck 'appened." The biker asked the question that was eating away at him ever since the phone call; deciding to ask whilst occupied to not overreact.</p><p>Kiyotaka fidgeted with his fingers for a moment, going over the evens in his head.</p><p>"Well.. I.. was walking home... when these men stopped me..." Ishimaru began to recount his journey, looking down at his animated hands that sat on his legs. Mondo listened intently, wiping the velvety skin back to its normal cleanliness. </p><p>"They asked me about you..asked me to answer questions about you... a-and I did not wish for you to get involved s-so.. I lied.. and said you were in detention... b-But they saw through that..." His voice trailed off, sombreness creeping in his mind again.</p><p>"Why in the bloody hell would ya do that??" Mondo sputtered out, almost not believing what he was being told. To think <em>he</em> was the root of this whole goddamn mess.</p><p>"I-I already told you!.. Th-they had bad intent towards you.. I-If i had obliged, you could've been in trouble.. How could I possibly let that happen?" Ishimaru argued feebly, looking up at the brunette with a 'stern' expression.</p><p>The biker had to pause for a second. Was this kid really OK? All <em>this </em>for what?? He could have easily dealt with them himself!</p><p>"Kiyotaka Ishimaru! You worry 'bout yerself for once! I can deal with 'ose people but you-- what if it was worse??" He took hold of his friend's shoulders and almost shook him, though he was considerate enough to not rough-house him too much. He wasn't angry at him; well maybe a little- but he was more scared for him. </p><p>The Ultimate Moral Compass tried to argue back, but Mondo wasn't having it. </p><p>"You promise me right 'ere, yer always make sure yer safe before anythin' else." </p><p>Ishimaru stayed quiet for a moment, debating in his head such a request. Others had always been the priority- after all, as the moral compass, he needed to help the majority. He didn't have time to put his own worries before others.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Taka!..Bro.. For me? You have no goddamn idea how worried ya made me- almost sick to my stomach."</p><p>Mondo's heartfelt words struck a cord in Kiyotaka's own heart, as his head lifted to look back up at him. Did he truly mean those words? Did he mean that much to him..? </p><p>Ishimaru always put his head first but.. such a thought made him too hopeful.</p><p>"O-only if... you promise to stop getting in so much trouble." Ishimaru tried to give a sharp expression as he looked up at Mondo, but it was quite ineffective.</p><p>His wide, ruby eyes, glistened with the hints of tears in the inner corners, complimented the red hint in his skin around his eyes and nose- making him look rather adorable. His porcelain, the slightest bit damp, skin almost glowed in the subtle light coming from the moon and the streetlights not too far away from them. Unkempt but soft hair looked so uncharacteristic, but it made him the more charming.</p><p>Such an image was breathtaking, and Mondo just couldn't stay mad at him.</p><p>Truth is, he could never stay mad at him on a normal day.</p><p>The older boy let out a chuckle as he rested his own head onto Ishimaru's, careful to avoid the injury. Kiyotaka blinked and looked at his classmate, who's eyes were closed in a bemused expression. He could feel his cheeks warm, a feeling arising in his stomach. It was the feelings of butterflies- anxiety mixed in with desire- something he noticed he felt regularly with Mondo.</p><p>"Man's promise.." Owada eventually responded to the request, opening his eyes to look directly in Kiyotaka's. With such little space between them, it was infatuating. Ishimaru just stared back into his gaze, his cheeks noticeably changing shades.</p><p>Mondo caught himself slower than he would've wanted, his own cheeks brightening red as he quickly sat up again- Way to make things awkward.</p><p>The biker recomposed himself, sighing deeply as he put his priorities straight. </p><p>"How bad are ya hurt..?"</p><p>"Ah.. I may have a few bruises on my body...b-but needn't worry, the worst one this!" Ishimaru pointed at the laceration on his forehead, looking at the biker with hopeful eyes, that wanted him not to be concerned any longer.</p><p>Mondo looked down at him suspiciously, an eyebrow cocked. </p><p>"I'll have to see that myself." </p><p>"Eh..?" Kiyotaka blinked.</p><p>"How did 'ose punks look like?" Owada changed the subject completely, a sterner look as the subject shifted to the ordeal once again. Ishimaru decided not to press further, instead moving along with the conversation.</p><p>"U-um.. One of them had a coat that resembled yours.. but it was blue.. Blue with silver accents.." He fidgeted as he tried to recall the best he could, lightly tapping his chin.</p><p>A wave of rage washed over Mondo as the revelation revealed itself, staring at the boy in front of him. It was bad enough his rival gang dared touch Kiyotaka- but the <em>leader</em>. </p><p>What kind of man, with any pride, would beat up a defenceless kid, with little to no motive- <em>Kiyotaka</em> no less? Pathetic excuse for a gang leader and person no less. It made the biker's blood boil, a vein starting to pop on his forehead.</p><p>Fuck remaining calm.</p><p>"Where the fuck did he go?" The biker demanded, standing up hastily, his eyes already scouring his surroundings for any sign of the piece of shit.</p><p>"Wh-- I am not letting you know!" Ishimaru was slightly taken a back, but he was lying if he was surprised Mondo reacted in such a way.</p><p>"Did he go that way?" Mondo looked at a direction away from the streetlamps, already cracking his knuckles.</p><p>"Mondo!"</p><p>"Oh when I my fuckin' hands on him-"</p><p>"B-bro please!" Kiyotaka grabbed a hold of the Bikers arm, still sat down. He couldn't allow Mondo to fight such a man- he didn't approve him fighting in general, most of all right that second. "You shan't go after him! I won't have it!"</p><p>"I've gotta teach that fucker a lesson, Taka. How can I stand aroun' and do fucking nothin' ??" Owada urged to move to get a better view of the park, but Ishimaru yanked him back with whatever force he had left- just enough to pause to older person.</p><p>The ultimate moral compass could feel his eyes start stinging again, being thrown into another stressful situation. His fingers dug into the fabric, clutching it as best he could even with his clammy hands, trying to focus on that alone as he is overstimulated once again. </p><p>His anxiety was spiking again; well it never really disappeared, only momentarily subsided.</p><p>"Owada! Th-the last thing I want is you getting injured aswell! I-I want you here with me! Please!" The ultimate cried out, the ladder part of his statement came out cheesier than he intended, but it had the same intent.</p><p>The brunette clenched his fists harder, his knuckles whitening, as he was slightly taken a back. Squinting into the dark abyss of the park, he stopped struggling to pull his arm away from his sitting classmate. Breathing deeply, he took a second to shut up and calm down, in order to collect his thoughts- Get his priority straight. </p><p>Putting the asshat in the hospital wasn't the biggest priority- no matter how much he wished it was.</p><p>Right now, Kiyotaka needed him.</p><p>He couldn't just leave him here; he was still terribly shaken up and couldn't be left alone, he had to get him home. Even if Izangai needed to be beaten into a pulp. He'll deal with him another time- probably tomorrow.</p><p>Reluctantly, Mondo looked down at his friend. Ishimaru looked back, uncertain, but his grip still held on the fabric- He wasn't quite sure what the biker was thinking.</p><p>Owada noted how afraid and nervous his friend looked, similar to how he looked after the encounter with those brutes- and it was a punch to the gut.</p><p>How selfish could Mondo get? He put his priorities in front of the reason he was fucking there- for Kiyotaka. It was tearing into his soul, to realise he shook up his best friend when he needed reassurance the most. Kiyotaka should be resting, not worrying even more. </p><p>The biker was already late to rescue him, and now made it worse. God, he could only imagine of how to possibly make it up to him. What kind of friend was he?</p><p>"Ugh.. fine." The ultimate's eyes shut tightly, still irked but with effort to subside. </p><p>"Are you sure..?" There was a wobble in the younger boy's tone that reminded the older one the state he was in.</p><p>Mondo sucked his teeth for a second as a response, debating, before turning his body to face him. </p><p>"Uh..Can ya walk bro..?" Owada asked, his voice noticeably strained to be soft and quiet. It was a sudden topic change, but the brunette really didn't want to watch another anxiety attack. He wanted to take him home so he can finally be at peace.</p><p>"I'm...hm.. I believe so.." Ishimaru was still weary, holding onto his arm even as he seemed to subside. He knew his friend wouldn't drop the subject completely, but he'd refrain from pressing on- He'd just keep an eye on him.</p><p>The biker nodded and leaned down towards Kiyotaka. Putting his free hand out, the other student took it; already holding the other arm.</p><p>Steadily, Owada helped his friend to his feet. Wrapping his arm around his waist, he made sure to hold onto him until he caught his balance, the shorter boy's legs still rather unsteady.</p><p>Ishimaru smiled gratefully, letting go of his classmate.</p><p>"I do believe we should leave.. you know.." Kiyotaka glanced around anxiously, the threat of encountering his attacker still a big reality. Mondo nodded in agreement, understanding his friend's worries. </p><p>Sliding off his trademark coat, Mondo threw it around Ishimaru's shoulders in a swift movement. The younger boy looked a tad puzzled, but his gratitude expressed itself in the smile he gave in return</p><p>"Ah, Thank you.." Taking a moment to hold lightly on the brim of the fabric, he pulled it tighter on himself comfortingly. He tilted his head however, eyebrows slightly furrowed. "B-but you shouldn't-"</p><p>"If I saw a dude with a gang leaders coat alongside a big, tough guy- I wouldn't mess with 'em. Just sayin'." The biker winked and ruffled his raven hair lightly, having thought out a pretty good plan. Even if you couldn't really see the exact details stated in his layout, in the darkness of such a night, it would still be a disguise for the Ultimate Moral Compass.</p><p>Ishimaru chuckled softly at the slight boast in the explanation, as well as the affection shown, but nodded in agreement. </p><p>"Smart, kyodai! I really must thank you sincerely for doing so much.."</p><p>"Oi, who do ya take me for? I woulda sailed the seas to help ya out." He bonked his head softly, smiling earnestly down at him. "Besides... I really am the reason why yer here.."</p><p>Ishimaru softly gazed up at his friend as his voice quietened with sorry. His pale fingers fidgeted with the coats lining as his own face sorrowed, many things being the cause of it.</p><p>"I'll be alright if you stay with me..Bro.." The boy spoke quietly as he closed his eyes, speaking truthfully.</p><p>Owada looked down at his best friend, a feeling of warmth sprouting in his gut. He smiled gratefully, that they were still 'bros', and pulled the younger boy closer.</p><p>"Man's promise that I never leave ya.."</p><p>Looking back, Kiyotaka was truly grateful for him. Not just in that moment- but for being so lucky to befriend him so closely in general. It almost made him blush- well it did, but that was abnormally normal.</p><p>The biker began to slowly walk and lead the smaller boy down the grass towards the path, his arm still firmly on his waist for support- physical and emotional.</p><p>"Just stick close to me and I won't let anythin' happen."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry if this chapter is iffy,,</p><p>I'm considering making this into a longer fic than planned; some of you all were very positive about the idea, and I do have some ideas juggling around in my head</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made this whole chapter in 3 hours in the early morning, so please excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes,,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk mostly in comfortable silence.</p><p>Mondo's arm was wrapped around Kiyotaka's waist, steadying him, though neither of them had complaints. They shared minimal heat between the two of them, the coldness of the night biting at them, but was enough to keep them content.</p><p>Owada was like a hawk; eyeing their surroundings as if their lives depended on it. His eyes regularly flicked to the slightest bit of disturbance in the almost silence, be it it never was more than a raccoon. Nevertheless, he was being as cautious as he could be. </p><p>Glancing down to the shorter boy, the taller of the two tightening his hold on him. Ishimaru had been silent for the majority of the walk, rather out of character for such a loud and talkative person. It was troublesome for Mondo, though he understood fully how he may be feeling.</p><p>Exhaling, the brunette couldn't help but feel..bad, simplest way put. Even if he pushed aside his resentful thoughts for Izangai, he still felt heavily distraught. Seeing one of his closest friends hurting inside and out, it made his stomach knot.</p><p>Once bright, lively eyes were now reduces to dull ones which were stuck to the ground, tinted red due to how many tears had escaped them.</p><p>It hurt, seeing him like this.</p><p>It especially hurt when Mondo knew fully well this whole mess could've been avoided.</p><p>He should've listened to Takemichi's warning sooner; he would never have told him unless he was sure of it. A seed of self doubt grew bigger inside the biker.</p><p>Could he have stopped this if he arrived earlier? Could he have rescued Kiyotaka before he got so anguished? Why did he waste so much time just waiting? Maybe if he arrived quicker, he could've taught those brutes a lesson on that spot. Maybe if he just...</p><p>Owada swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at his friend again. He looked so vulnerable, so timid. It was heartbreaking to know how easily and ruthlessly someone had made him like that.</p><p>Still in his thoughts, he casually lifted his hand to wipe away a lingering tear on his friend's cheek. He caressed the smooth skin gingerly, still yet to remove his gaze from his face. He wanted nothing more than to protect him; to keep him safe.</p><p>Ishimaru looked up at him with his scarlet eyes, making eye contact with the other student. A warm but welcoming smile appeared on the Ultimate Moral Compass' face, fluttering his eyelids closed as he subtly leaned his blushing cheek into the others palm.</p><p>That's all it took for Mondo's doubts to fade. </p><p>Such a small, wholesome action made it so the biker was reminded that he was with Kiyotaka right then. He was safe with him. He was safe and well.</p><p>Owada let out a sharp breath, yet to remove his entranced gaze from the shorter boy. The noirette looked so peaceful, he wasn't sure if he should even move. It didn't feel in the slightest bit awkward; on the contrary, it felt better to close the gap between them.</p><p>Luckily for him, Ishimaru was the first to break the contact. His eyes fluttered open once more as he noticed Owada's motorbike ahead of them. </p><p>Lifting his head, the student looked at his companion again.</p><p>"Are yer feeling well enough to ride?" His companion inquired, digging in his pocket for the keys. Though he could feel his cheeks burn, he chose not to address the moment they just had. If it ain't broke, don't fix it, after all.</p><p>"I'll be alright.. I can't ask for too much. You've already helped me so much.."</p><p>Mondo frowned at his overly humble attitude. This was the very <em>least</em> he could do.</p><p>"Idiot, if it were up to me; you'd be gettin' a 5 star private jet home." Mondo joked as he roughed up his black hair, smirking at him.</p><p>Ishimaru let out a genuine- weak, yes- but genuine laugh at such a response. It made the bikers heart flutter for a second, his confident smirk faltering to a goofy smile. Wow, all he had to do was laugh and it completely had Mondo bewitched. Was this Himiko's doing?</p><p>The biker chuckled softly at the silly thought, leaning Kiyotaka on the motorbike as he removed his arm that had been around his waist; to be honest, he had forgotten about it.</p><p>The plastic bag that was hung on the bike's handles reminded the brunette that he has been shopping. Hastily, he grabbed the bag.</p><p>"Are ya hungry? I don' have a real meal, but I have a few snacks?" The bag was offered to the shorter boy, whom curiously looked at it. </p><p>"It would be rude to take your hard earned food.." Ishimaru denied the offering, though he couldn't help but peek inside. He hadn't eaten in a while, he was planning to eat when he got to his parent's house.</p><p>"Eh? Nonsense. 'twas all cheap, bro. It would be ruder to reject a gift, no?" He cocked an eyebrow up, nudging the bag closer to his modest friend.</p><p>"I-If you insist.." He took the bag rather easily into his hands and opened it, peering inside and analysing the contents. Mondo almost saw his eyes gleam in joy, the boy perking up at the sight of something.</p><p>"Found somethin' you like?" He was answered with an enthusiastic nod, his friend reaching into the bag and pulling out a bag of cinnamon rolls.</p><p>"May we eat these?" Kiyotaka questioned, almost like a little kid with his excitement over a simple snack. Endearing as ever.</p><p>Mondo answered with a nod, watching as his friend wasted no time in opening the bag. Delicately pulling one out, he offered the others to his companion. </p><p>Owada was about to decline, but Ishimaru's puppy-dog eyes were almost impossible to refuse. Reaching into the bag himself, he took a roll for himself.</p><p>"We'll have to wait a 'lil here to eat. That alright, bro?" The older boy asked cautiously, knowing his friend may not want to be near the place for any longer.</p><p>The noirette nodded a bit too quickly and began to dig in slowly but eagerly, not wanting to upset his stomach anymore than it already was. But god, did it taste delicious, especially after what he'd been through. </p><p>"Good?" The biker chuckled, taking a bite of his own cinnamon roll.</p><p>"Very.. I don't often get to enjoy these as they can be quite expensive, however." Owada looked at him then pastry, and back at his friend. He surely did seem to love these, and they weren't even that expensive. The biker knew quite well about Kiyotaka's financial issues, and it was a real shame he couldn't help in the long run. But he had made a promise to himself to help in however way he could.</p><p>"I'll 'ave to buy them more then." He patted his companion on the back lightly, watching as he looked back at him with a hopeful smile.</p><p>"Bro.. You've been nothing but hospitable.. I cannot thank--"</p><p>"Ey, ey. This is what friends <em>do</em>." Mondo interrupted before Kiyotaka could finish his grateful speech, knowing he was being held on a pedestal that was too high. Taking another bite of the pastry, he continued.</p><p>"To be fair, if I didn't wanna be 'ere, I wouldn't. But bein' 'ere was my priority. Yer my best friend- heck, not even that."</p><p>Kiyotaka fell silent for a moment, but his gaze was still on his friend. There was an inner turmoil brewing inside of him, as the gears in his head turned. His cheeks tinted a darker shade of red as he found the words.</p><p>"So...we are.. more than friends?" </p><p>Mondo almost choked on the piece of pastry, hacking violently in surprise. </p><p>Ishimaru was still staring at him innocently- hopeful almost, awaiting an answer. Owada stared back, his whole face flushed ten shades redder than his skin tone. He couldn't possibly mean what he thought he meant? Kiyotaka was sure, extremely book smart, but street smart?- he didn't even know what 'lol' was until he had it explained.</p><p>Rubbing the back of his head with his free hand, Mondo stumbled in his words to figure out what to respond with.</p><p>"I- well er..." Owada could almost swear the night's coldness disappeared, feeling extremely hot all of a sudden.</p><p>Red eyes stared more intensely, almost impatiently. His fingers squeezed the pastry harder in his hand as the moments passed, awaiting.</p><p>"Well..Yes," Mondo swallowed, and could swear that the others face lightened up with hope at his response. Oh god, what did he think that phrase meant?</p><p>"We're brothers, as ya know, much closer than friends. We'll always be so."</p><p>Owada almost felt guilty as he saw Kiyotaka's face drop and the hope leave his eyes, his eyes finally wandering away from his own and back onto the cinnamon roll. He stayed quiet for a moment once more, however, with a much different turmoil.</p><p>"Of course.. Thank you." He responded faintly, before biting into the pastry once again.</p><p>It was the biker's turn to stare at his companion. What kind of response was that?? He had simply said the truth.. had he not?</p><p>No, no.. it was the truth. They were just extremely close friends..brothers, almost... So then why did it hurt so much to say so? </p><p>'More than friends' means romantic interest, and they had nothing of the sort. Neither of them liked each other.</p><p>Then again.. what other meaning could he have meant?</p><p>"Are you going to finish eating?" An inquiry from the person in question broke his train of thought. </p><p>"Wh- oh uhh.. nah... ain't hungry." Mondo sheepishly responded, his eyes quickly darting back to the pastry in his hand.</p><p>"Then put it bag in the bag please, we mustn't waste food!" Ishimaru offered to take it from him, and Owada passed it over quickly.</p><p>Kiyotaka neatly placed the roll back into the bag and strung it once again on the motorbike handles. </p><p>Mondo observed him as he did so, thinking. </p><p>"We uh.. should get goin'. Before It's too late." The biker eventually coughed up, standing and dusting his hands off from the cinnamon and sugar residue.</p><p>Kiyotaka focused on him for a moment, but now just a short one. He let out a hefty sigh as he carefully stood as well, pulling Mondo's coat tighter on himself comfortingly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think this fic will be quite long ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An early update?? Sorry I'm just pumped and got hammered by motivation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bitter wind nipped at the pair as the motorcycle sped through the roads.</p><p>Going the speed limit, a choice strongly encouraged by the Ultimate Moral Compass, they were almost to their destination.</p><p>The minute they left that dreaded park, Kiyotaka felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The breath he didn't even realise he was holding was exhaled, now somewhat safe. </p><p>He was sat behind his friend on his motorbike, arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Ishimaru held him as if his life depended on it; half as he was scared of riding without any sort of helmet, and half that it was comforting. Call him selfish, but it stopped some of his worries to be embrace him so tightly.</p><p>A too sharp of a turn resulted in Kiyotaka squeezing onto his classmate harder, burring his cheek into his back with the fear of flying off.</p><p>"M-Mondo! Be careful!" He instructed, and he could feel the other's back move slightly as he chuckled.</p><p>"Sorry! But I don't wan' you gettin' home later than already."</p><p>The noirette internally sighed and didn't lecture him further; he didn't have the energy to do so anyhow. Putting some some logic behind him, he did want to just be home already.</p><p>It was during the motorcycle that the student had realised he hadn't phoned his parents to inform them of.. anything. </p><p>While hiding from his aggressor, he had turned it off after hanging up on Mondo, in case it made any noise. But after that, he had completely forgotten about it up until the bike ride. And he can't possibly even take out his phone on such a reckless journey, it was terrifying as it was.</p><p>He should've checked before, he really should've- his parents were probably worried sick! Kiyotaka was never late, especially without a warning or apology.</p><p>Moreover, what would they think of their model student son getting into a gang fight? They'd be beyond disappointed. He knew he had to do double- no, triple the amount of work he had been doing in order to make it up to them.</p><p>Being held up in his thoughts, he hadn't really noticed where they were until Mondo began to gradually slow down.</p><p>Lifting his head, he saw that they were in front of his apartment. </p><p>The biker put a foot to the ground and looked behind at him, smiling tenderly.</p><p>"We're 'ere."</p><p>Kiyotaka nodded and took a breath before steadily stepping off of the motorcycle. His legs felt sturdy enough to hold him up, however the soreness prohibited from walking comfortably.</p><p>"So uh.. would ya want me to walk to the the door or..?" The brunette inquired quietly, murmuring towards the end.</p><p>"Please do.. If you aren't in a hurry, of course." There was a hint of hopefulness in his answer, which made the biker smile. </p><p>Watching as Owada parked the bike, the younger of the two fiddled with the golden lining of the coat that strung on his shoulders. Mondo's cologne lingered on the coat, filling Ishimaru's nostrils and mind with familiar and comfortable memories.</p><p>The real thing was mere meters away, of course, but he appreciated the scent nevertheless. He had always adored his perfume, it was greatly alluring.</p><p>The biker stepped to his friend once he was finished with the motorbike, giving him a light nod. Ishimaru turned calmly and serenely began to walk down the pathway.</p><p>Mondo walked close to him, glancing around the area. He had been to Kiyotaka's house before, many times actually, but it looked so ominous in the dark. Not to mention all the creeps that come out at night, so it was better safe than sorry being alert.</p><p>Nearing the door, the shorter student began to nibble his lip nervously. He was wondering just how he would start off this whole conversation with his parents; all he could do was hope they don't start a scene.</p><p>"You good, Taka?" Owada asked softly, observing how his face contorted in worries. Looking up to him, he couldn't help but frown. The taller boy frowned back, sympathetic for him. Delicately, he places a hand on the others shoulder to show his compassion.</p><p>Peering at the hand on his shoulder, Ishimaru smiled gratefully before turning to face the door. Steadily, he knocked on the door.</p><p>It took mere seconds before the door swung open.</p><p>"Kiyotaka??" His mother almost shrieked as she opened the door, before gasping at the sight of her son.</p><p>"Is he home?-" Another voice called out, his father, as he came into the view. The moment he caught sight on the pair, his eyes widened with shock.</p><p>"M-mother, father I-" Kiyotaka tried to begin his explanation, or at least his apology, but he was interrupted with the most anger he'd seen in his father in years.</p><p>"<strong>What in God's name have you done to my son?!</strong>" Takaaki shouted at the top of his lungs, staring daggers at the biker. Rushing towards the group, the man wasted no time in slapping Mondo's hand away from Kiyotaka.</p><p>What? Why were his parents shouting at Mondo? Before Kiyotaka could comprehend what was happening, he found himself being ushered inside by his mother; whom looked to be on the brink of tears.</p><p>"I should have never let my son near you!" Takaaki continued his hollering, storming towards Mondo until their faces were mere inches apart. His complexion was red with anger, steam almost coming out of his ears.</p><p>Owada was taken a back, that being an understatement, as he stammered to respond cohesively.</p><p>"Hey, hey now-" Mondo sputtered, taking a step back from the inferno in front of him.</p><p>"How fucking <em>dare</em> you have layed a finger on him!" The cop grabbed the biker by the shirt collar as he moved back, almost instinctively, as the fury boiled hotter inside of him. Hearing his father use such language took Kiyotaka aback, but he couldn't understand why he was acting in such a way.</p><p>"F-Father please-" The student's cries were hushed by his mother, who cradled him closely as she tried to 'calm' him down. </p><p>"Dear please you're scaring him even more!" His mother yelped, looking at her husband with her ruby eyes starting to stream tears down her face. Glancing at his family, Takaaki clenched his jaw, as he knew they were right.</p><p>"I knew from the moment Kiyotaka had introduced me to you that you were bad news-" He lowered his voice for his family's wishes, but growled at the boy in front of him. If he had no morals or duties, he wouldn't have hesitated to punch him. "-Now look what fucking happened when I put my trust into a gang leader."</p><p>"S-sir please I think you don' understand-" Mondo croaked out, shell shocked by being accused for something so heinous. His heart was pounding as he was forced to stare at his friend's father, who he was pretty sure wanted to murder him.</p><p>"Don't you <strong>dare</strong> attempt to twist the story before I arrest you this moment." He was speaking irrationally of course, but his temper was just about ready to blow. He couldn't express just how much he was willing to avenge his son.</p><p>"Please, father, he isn't-"</p><p>"Go with your mother, Kiyotaka, you aren't thinking rationally to think you should still protect such a brute." The grip around Mondo's shirt collar tightened, Takaaki a ticking time bomb.</p><p>"I would never-" Owada dared to try and explain, only to be met with more yelling.</p><p>"Try explaining why a gang leader brought my son home, hours late, looking like hell with a fucking bleeding head and no prior warning??" </p><p>Takaaki was almost unrecognisable in such a state; normally a calm and collected policeman resembled a crazed person. It was pure hatred that coursed through him, edging him on. </p><p>The screaming match the biker and the cop had, though one sided, made the Ultimate Moral Compass' already present headache throb severely. </p><p>"Father!" Kiyotaka attempted once more to interrupt the scene, only for his mother to pull him away again, instructing him not to near them. She was going on about how ghastly he looked and how grim his head injury was; but he wasn't concentrating on her at the moment.</p><p>His parent's thought Mondo had done this to him- his best friend! He would never, and Kiyotaka couldn't stand how putrid this misunderstanding was. His eyes were starting to sting again, his thoughts incomprehensible as he didn't know how to stop his father. </p><p>It was when Takaaki shoved Owada quite harshly that the student couldn't idle anymore.</p><p>"<strong>Stop it!</strong>" Kiyotaka cried out, pushing away from his mother to the pair. She urged him to stop, but he ignored her; something he'd only done as a child.</p><p>Grabbing onto his father's arm, he tried to drag it away from his friend's shirt. His father's eyebrows furrowed harder as he looked at his frantic son, still on the biker's side. He did not raise someone so illogical.</p><p>"Kiyotaka Ishimaru! Stay out of this!" Barking at the son he was trying to protect, even he couldn't not feel compassion as he saw his son shed tears. Yes, a common sight, but a sight that pulled on his heartstrings every time it happened.</p><p>"M-Mondo did nothing! He <em>saved</em> me!" The student exclaimed, standing defensively in front of his friend. Staring at his father, his eyes started to get their liveliness back- bright and emotive as he couldn't let Mondo be incriminated.</p><p>"What?" Takaaki got noticeably less tense, but the anger remained inside him. "Kiyotaka you can't possibly be delusional! How hard did he hit your head?"</p><p>"No, no, no! You're wrong!" The student began to be more hysteric as his words had no affect on his father; he wasn't believing him.</p><p>He was being the illogical one there. Why would he protect someone who would hurt him so terribly?</p><p>To be quite frank, Takaaki was extremely astonished that his son was acting like this. Kiyotaka was never the type to appose his parents, yet alone yell at them. It was most definitely out of character.</p><p>"Mondo has only h-helped me! You <em>have</em> to listen to me!" He pleaded with his father, clenching his fists. His cheeks were yet again pathways for the stream of tears to run down, his head spinning at his own yelling.</p><p>Owada looked at the other student, quite shocked at his outburst. He was nervous himself, who wouldn't be if they were accused of assault by someone with authority? But he could tell Kiyotaka was overworking himself.</p><p>However, this were the lengths Kiyotaka was going to go to clear his name. He was willing to shout at his own parents, to stop being civil, in order for the biker not to be seen as a barbarian. </p><p>Looking in front of him at his friend doing all of this, it sparked a feeling in Mondo's gut. It was the butterflies he got in his stomach a lot with his bro, but this felt different. It felt like a metaphorical punch to the gut- seeing how close they actually were.</p><p>The parents of the boy shared a concerned but confused look, not precisely knowing how to address the situation from then. The brunette reached out and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, who was yet to stand down.</p><p>"T-Taka, best you calm down.." He whispered to him, glancing uneasily to Takaaki. The shorter boy turned his head and looked up at his friend, a clear expression of despair etched on his face.</p><p>But he listened, taking in a deep breath of hair and exhaling slowly, his nerves a mess.</p><p>"Kiyotaka, sweetheart, please stop yelling.." His mother appealed to him, a shake in her voice as she had been crying just as much as he has. She looked distressed, as well as scared, at the scene they had just made.</p><p>"Only if you believe me.. please..I have no gain in lying to you!" Kiyotaka looked from his mother to his father, biting his lip in hopefulness.</p><p>Takaaki shared a glance with his wife again before sighing deeply. </p><p>"We trust you, Taka.." Kiyotaka's eyes widened with joy as he had gotten through to them, giving a small smile.</p><p>"But we absolutely expect an explanation."</p><p>The noirette nodded in agreement before bowing down to apologise. He started sputtering out all the apologies that may apply to what he had just done, after all, he truly was a model student who would never wish to blow a fuse like that.</p><p>His father stopped him after a few seconds with a pat on the head. </p><p>"Save it for later, in case we don't actually excuse this." He spoke to his son, but there was an edge to his words directed at the biker standing by the door, glaring at him.</p><p>Sniffling, he straightened himself and looked at his companion who looked like a deer in the headlights. What was he supposed to do?</p><p>"Please.. Do come in, I-I am terribly sorry for accusing you so irrationally-" Kiyotaka's mother ushered the biker inside, withdrawing her previous statements and thoughts. </p><p>"N-no don' worry, ma'am, you were just afraid for uh yer son." Mondo tried his best to brush off what had just happened, but his heart was still pounding in his chest and his palms were incredibly clammy. He had been chased by much scarier cops before, and it barely had affected him- so why was this situation so nerve wracking?</p><p>Kiyotaka took hold of the bikers arm, squeezing it slightly. Looking down at him, Owada could tell how utterly apologetic and remorseful he was just by his face. And it was true. Kiyotaka never in a million years would have imagined that his parents would accuse <em>Mondo</em>.</p><p>"Please step to the living room; I just want a short recall of what happened. All honest, alright?" Takaaki spoke again, suppressing some of the anger that still fumed inside him. Mondo was an awfully suspicious character; he wasn't going to buy it so simply that he hadn't made his son do something- or even had done something to him.</p><p>With a nod, Kiyotaka began to lean his friend into the room, still holding his arm. Takaaki couldn't help but glare at the pair, well mostly Owada, as they sat down on the sofa. </p><p>The biker was staring at his lap, not daring look the man in the eye. The death grip on his arm from Kiyotaka only tightened as the boy inhaled a couple of times to regain at least some amount of composure.</p><p>His mother stood besides her husband, sniffling into a napkin. Takaaki stroked her back gingerly, hating to see her cry, but he would comfort her after he has decided what to do with the delinquent.</p><p>"So?" He spoke coldly, allowing the previous minutes of silence for his son to collect himself.</p><p>"I.. was leaving school to come here, by myself.." With a small sigh, Kiyotaka started to once again recount the events of the previous few hours. Everytime he could, he emphasised Mondo's innocence.</p><p>"When.. these older men started trouble with me." He deliberately left out the reason on <em>why</em> they became aggressive, knowing it could paint a bad picture for his classmate.</p><p>"Older..men?" His father queried, his expression softening, before tightening again. "What if they were part of the Crazy Diamonds?"</p><p>"No! Ah- sorry..." The student cleared his throat after the small shout, his mental state still not at its normal reasonableness. "They had nothing to do with Mondo.."</p><p>"My gang would never do such a thin'.."The brunette breathed in agreement to his friends. Kiyotaka shared a glance with him before continuing.</p><p>"Older men, around college, or even older, and they.." His eyes wandered towards the wooden floor, thinking back onto the pain inflicted onto him.</p><p>Takaaki listened closely, watching as his son wavered in his speech.</p><p>"They harassed me and injured me, quite a bit... most notable was.. knocking my head against a brick wall.."</p><p>His mother let out a gasp his statement, aghast to know what had happened to her son. Her eyes looked directly at the wound on his head, seeing how violent the experience must’ve been. Takaaki himself has concern sewn into his face, hearing his son's tale.</p><p>"I..fought them off somewhat, thanks to my self defence classes..but I couldn't handle much more.. so I ran."</p><p>His mother couldn't help but sit besides him and wrap her arms around him, holding him close. She began crying once again, embracing her son dearly as she couldn't imagine the pain he was going through.</p><p>Having his mother cry in his ear and hold him so tightly, pulled at Kiyotaka's heart strings once again. But he bit his lip and persevered, not allowing himself to shed any more tears. He carried on.</p><p>"I ran for a while.. until I physically anymore.. s-so when I had the chance, I called Mondo! To help me!.." Flicking his eyes back to his father, the student tensed with his final statement.</p><p>"You called a biker instead of your own father, a police man??" Takaaki asked, though he wasn't nearly as angry was he was before.</p><p>"Takaaki! Do not yell at him! Don't you see how much he's been through?" Takaaki's wife instructed to her husband, pulling some authority to herself as she was not going to allow her husband to berate their child.</p><p>"I-I know! I know.. b-but I wasn't thinking rationally.. But he did come!" He spoke almost urgently, wanting his father to understand the truth.</p><p>Takaaki focused on his son's friend, whom was looking back- though nervously. Was he actually wrong in his assumption?</p><p>"I only spoke to him for a few minutes b-but he hurried over to where I was.. he didn't even know my location but he still dropped everything to help me!"</p><p>His father swallowed the guilt filled lump in his throat as his eyebrows furrowed once more, this time in regret.</p><p>"Is.. this true?" He looked at Mondo, who seemed somewhat surprised at the fact he was being questioned.</p><p>"Y-yes, I got his call and rushed over to get 'im from the park.. a few miles I'd say.." Owada answered not so modestly, peering besides him at his companion. </p><p>"He even took me here! A-and gave me food, and his coat, and cleaned my head, and-"</p><p>"I'm so sorry we accused s-such.. dreadful things! We should have listened to y-you first!" Kiyotaka's mother sobbed to Mondo, taking his hand over her son and holding it tightly. "Y-you did nothing but help our son, and we cannot thank you enough!.."</p><p>The biker felt flustered again, staring at Mrs. Ishimaru while she begged for forgiveness. He stammered how it was alright, actually feeling empathetic for her as she cried her poor heart out.</p><p>"We're.. <em>I'm</em>.. deeply apologetic.. Mondo Owada.." Takaaki piped up, his voice filled with remorse. Biting his lip, he reluctantly forced himself to look at the student who he had just tormented. Mondo looked back, though didn't meet his eyes quite fully.</p><p>He had done something terrible. And he knew it all too well.</p><p>"I.. had been worried about my son, I became compulsive and distraught.. deeply unprofessional... and in that I allowed myself to condemn you without any evidence. It was wrong of me."</p><p>The biker slowly nodded at his statements, fidgeting with his fingers. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation.</p><p>"It's uh.. alright.. it's not like you trusted me beforehand."</p><p>"And that was a grave mistake. I judged you as nothing more than a delinquent that would bad for Kiyotaka.. When you had not given us any trouble." Takaaki squeezed his eyes shut, unspeakable shame engulfing him. </p><p>Mondo watched as his friend's father kneeled to the ground and places his hands on the flooring, leaning his head onto the ground as well, bowing in apology.</p><p>Owada never in a million years would've even imagined that Kiyotaka's dad would be begging for forgiveness from <em>him</em>. This day kept getting stranger.</p><p>"S-sir that's not necessary-" The biker was sweating bullets as he reached out to stop the man from apologising. Sure, he wanted an apology but this was too extreme for him.</p><p>"Please accept my apologies! I am sincerely sorry for the troubles i have caused, and it is the least I can do!"</p><p>"Hey, hey no hard feelin's- now please stop!" Mondo looked frantically from Takaaki to Kiyotaka, wondering what the fuck he should do.</p><p>It was a lie if Kiyotaka and his mother themselves <em>weren't</em> taken aback as well. Takaaki <em>never</em> apologised so seriously.</p><p>"D-dear I'm sure he gets the message now.. Please stand up." Kiyotaka's mother sniffled, hiding the small urge to smile. Her husband was a mystery.</p><p>Pulling himself together, quite literally, Takaaki stood in front of Mondo. Mondo stared up at him, bewildered.</p><p>"Thank you.. for helping my son." The cop eventually disclosed, his voice sedated. “You’re a good kid.”</p><p>"Anytime.. quite literally," The biker gave a small smile, his friend giving him the warmest one he'd seen all day in response.</p><p>Takaaki forced a smile back and nodded.</p><p>A few moments of awkward silence fell, the situation still catching up to each of them.</p><p>"How about you stay for a cup of tea..? Must be exhausted, and we cannot thank you enough." Takaaki eventually suggested, looking at Mondo as he nodded to his request. He wasted no time leaving, rushing quite a bit to enter an empty room.</p><p>"Deary me! Kiyotaka! Stay right there will I get the first aid kit- unless, do you need to go to the hospital? Oh no, I should've asked you that ages ago!" Kiyotaka's mother exclaimed, leaning towards her son to analyse his possible injuries.</p><p>"Ah.. no need for that, mother, thank you.. I'll just need a bandage at most." Kiyotaka smiled at her as she gave a relieved sigh. Hurriedly, she got up to fetch the kit. It was reassuring that his parent's were so worried about him.</p><p>Mondo blinked and peered down to the noirette, silent with processing what just happened.</p><p>The only Ishimaru in the room smiled greatly, and wrapped his arms around his friend, hugging him as tight as he could.</p><p>"I'm so sorry they blamed you! It was extremely unjust!" </p><p>"Uhhh yeah, not yer fault bro.. I've had enough apologisin' for today anyway." He chuckled nervously, patting his friend's back. "But yer dad can be fuckin' scary."</p><p>Kiyotaka chuckled, leaning his head onto the biker. Wiping his eyes, he allowed them to close so he could take a well deserved breather. The day was such a roller-coaster, and he was incredibly tired. He hoped there were no more shenanigans to come tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Long chapter yay<br/>I tried my best to portray dogeza and Japanese apologies properly, however I know almost nothing of the subject besides what google said so sorry for any inaccuracies!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Accompanying the Ishimarus for dinner was certainly an experience.</p><p>The atmosphere was still tense; it was only normal. After their explosive first encounter, it didn't make way for a harmonious mood.</p><p>Nevertheless, there was no other complications throughout the meal.</p><p>There was a generous amount of small-talk from Kiyotaka's parents, especially from his mother. She was such a sweet person, Mondo could tell where Kiyotaka got his caring side from. She spoke to him as if he were part of the family, truly taking some of the tension off of the biker's shoulders.</p><p>Takaaki was a different story, to say the least.</p><p>They had not made eye contact once; not since their not-too-pleasant talk.</p><p>Owada didn't know if it were possible, but it seemed every time he looked at his friend's dad, he could feel the tension thickening.</p><p>Due to that, the biker spent most of the meal either responding to Kiyotaka's mother or looking at his meal. Other than that, he made his presence as unknown as he could.</p><p>Glancing occasionally at his friend, Kiyotaka was just as, if more, quiet than he was. </p><p>A bandage wrapped around his head, thanks to his mother, he sat silently while he ate. For someone who had been hit in the stomach, he had a somewhat good appetite. That was good, Mondo supposed, he needed to regain his energy.</p><p>The dinner, overall, didn't last over an hour. The food itself was delicious, the biker had made sure to compliment it as much as he could, but the atmosphere didn't aid anyone.</p><p>Takaaki was the first to excuse himself, going out for a cigarette. His wife made quick work of collecting the plates from the table after his leaving. Mondo tried to help with the washing, but she wasn't having any of it; almost commanding him to stay in his seat and relax.</p><p>That left the two friend's sat at the table.</p><p>It was quiet.</p><p>Too quiet.</p><p>The pair was never quiet without a reason to be so.</p><p>Owada cleared his throat audibly, peering besides him at his companion.</p><p>"So uh.. what time is it?" Lame starter, but it was all he could think of.</p><p>Kiyotaka blinked and turned his head to look up at the clock on the wall.</p><p>"Half past eight." He responded simply, looking back at the biker.</p><p>"Oh.. Time flies when yer havin'...um... yeah it's late." Mondo cleared his throat again, not knowing where he was going with that. When have they ever been this awkward around each other? Christ, it felt uneasy to be so firm around him. Though he couldn't be blamed.</p><p>Owada realised that he had been through a lot, and probably wanted to rest. He encouraged it actually, it certainly wasn't healthy to push oneself after so much exhaustion.</p><p>"So um.. Guess I should be headin' back soon..?" Mondo rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at his coat that lay neatly on the couch.</p><p>Kiyotaka took a moment before responding, contemplating, fiddling with his trousers.</p><p>"Probably." The shorter boy nodded as he spoke, though avoided eye contact.</p><p>The brunette nodded back slowly, casually sucking his teeth.</p><p>Why had the tension suddenly grown? You'd think being alone with your closest friend would take away most of that pressure, not elevate it. </p><p>What was off between them?</p><p>"Are.. you leaving now?" Kiyotaka asked serenely, fidgeting with the cloth between his fingers. </p><p>"Prolly," </p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Oh? What does 'oh' mean? Perhaps Owada shouldn't think too deeply into moments like these, his friend was just tired, that's all.</p><p>The seconds of silence felt like it was a queue for Mondo to leave. Though as he stood up, his friend spoke again.</p><p>"Do you.. <em>have</em>.. to leave now?"</p><p>The brunette turned his head to look at Kiyotaka, who had yet to meet his gaze.</p><p>"Well uh.. It's pretty dark already." The biker responded, pushing his chair in. </p><p>"You can stay, if you want." Red eyes finally gazed up to meet Mondo's lavender ones.</p><p>"What, like a sleepover..?" Owada gave the faintest smile, half joking with his statement. </p><p>But he subconsciously took back the non seriousness in his response as Kiyotaka eagerly nodded. </p><p>It was his turn to respond with a simple 'oh'.</p><p>"Th-that is if you wish to, of course." The noirette hastily reassured his friend, noting the tone of his response.</p><p>"Well uh.. would ya parents be alright with it?"</p><p>"Yes, they wouldn't mind."</p><p>He hummed in response.</p><p>The biker didn't know why the concept of a sleepover made him so.. nervous. </p><p>Countless times, him and Kiyotaka fell asleep together- star gazing, for example. They were literally cuddling those times, but they never made him get so many butterflies.</p><p>Its the situation, he thought. His friend must surely be exhausted, and he was just being nice. The last thing Mondo wanted was to take advantage of Kiyotaka, in any sense of the meaning. </p><p>Moreover, it still felt rather uneasy to be around his father. He (somewhat) forgave him, but that didn't make their interactions any less forced.</p><p>But looking at his friend's unintentional puppy dog eyes, Owada found it difficult to refuse. If he really thought about it, he did want to spend more time with him. In all honesty, it was good for the both of them.</p><p>"Ah alright, only if I don' have a bedtime." Mondo eventually conceded, grinning softly at his companion.</p><p>Kiyotaka smiled blissfully, standing up himself to hug the biker.</p><p>A little taken aback at first, Owada quickly wrapped his own arms around the shorter student. It was a short and sweet hug, but it somehow broke the tension that stood between the two.</p><p>"Thank you, bro! I'm terribly sorry to ask for so much." Kiyotaka smiled up at him, looking as if he regained his spirit.</p><p>"Ah, I mean it saves me time." Mondo chuckled.</p><p>"Allow me to inform my parents, it'll take a short moment!" The noirette gave a last confident nod before rushing, though composedly, into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * </p><p> </p><p>There they were, standing in Kiyotaka's room.</p><p>Closing the door tranquilly behind them, Ishimaru smiled at his companion.</p><p>Mondo smiled back, his eyes scanning the room. </p><p>It had been a while since he had last been there. Looking around, it looked identical to how he remembered. But he didn't expect any less from his friend, Kiyotaka liked simplicity and practicality.</p><p>It was much different from Mondo's purely messy and chaotic room, but he quite liked the change to cleanliness. </p><p>"Make yourself comfortable." Kiyotaka piped up, indicating at his neatly made bed.</p><p>Owada nodded obediently and sat down with a huff, careful not to disturb the well-kept duvet too much.</p><p>Ishimaru carefully hung the biker's coat, onto the coat hook that was on his wooden door. He had to fiddle with it for a moment before it hung neatly.</p><p>"Do you need anything?" He continued in a warm tone, peering at Mondo again.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, nah, thanks."</p><p>"Would it be alright if I changed then?" Opening one of his drawers, Ishimaru took out a pair of pyjamas. They were white with faint navy blue stripes, folded as neatly as they could be.</p><p>"Uhh yeah, 'course." The biker flashed a casual thumbs-up, leaning back on the bed.</p><p>As the other slipped off his not-too-pristine blazer, Owada glanced around the room. They had changed together enough times for this not to be awkward, but he still felt a tinge of redness on his cheeks.</p><p>Looking back at his friend, who was in the midst of sliding his button-up shirt off, he saw the faint mark of a bruise on his well sculpted abdomen.</p><p>"Ouch." He uttered, catching the others attention.</p><p>"Hm?" Kiyotaka hummed, turning to face the biker.</p><p>"They got ya good, huh bro?" Analysing the area, the bruise was already quite a deep colour, though it was relatively new; it didn't help how contrasting it was to his porcelain skin. It was pretty large too, looking like it stung.</p><p>"Ah, well, yes- But it's nothing serious."</p><p>"As someone who gets punched a lot, I know as a fact that wouldda hurt. Let me see if it 'nothin' serious'." </p><p>"I've told you, the most I'm hurt is on my head." Ishimaru objected, but stepped towards the brunette with a sigh.</p><p>Mondo sat up as he stood in front of him, looking at his torso. It was.. Odd, definitely, to be this close to another man's bare chest, but he was not complaining.</p><p>Examining the bruise that lived just above his belly button, it did look pretty nasty. His skin was speckled with red and purple, result of damage to his blood vessels. Bright colours merged and smeared together, only highlighted by the student's well defined abs.</p><p>Mondo noticed another bruise on the others side, on his waist. It was no where near as big or nasty looking, so he moved his attention back to the prominent one.</p><p>From experience, the biker guessed it would take a few weeks to fully heal; maybe even a over a month or so. </p><p>Moving his lavender eyes to Kiyotaka's face, he noticed how tense he was. Not only his posture (though normally stiff already), but his face as well. </p><p>His face was turned away slightly, his ruby eyes averting their gaze from the person in front of them, having a certain uneasy expression. Most notable was how red his face was, clear from the light as well as comparing it to his light skintone of his body.</p><p>Owada hummed almost mutely, cruelly poking the bruise. Ishimaru flinched harshly in pain and surprise, wincing softly.</p><p>"O-ow. Don't do that- It's sore you know." The student gave a firm expression down to the other, a change to the previous one.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry; Ya just looked scared." Mondo chuckled softly, gingerly caressing the spot he hurt in apology.</p><p>The other shivered in response, looking away again.</p><p>"I'm not scared. I-it's just.. embarrassing, is all." He responded, almost shyly if it weren't for his normally loud volume.</p><p>"Taka, we're bros. Best friends. I'm jus' looking out for ya."</p><p>The noirette hummed in response, but moved his gaze back down to his friend.</p><p>" 'sides.. yer all beaten up cause of me." The smile on his face faded, his focus back onto the injury.</p><p>"Mondo.." Ishimaru frowned, turning his head to face down at the brunette.</p><p>"I mean, first off, ya got all battered tryna stupidly protect me-"</p><p>"They were dangerous."</p><p>"I could've hold my own against 'em- But look what 'appened to ya!"</p><p>"Yes but-"</p><p>"And when I found ya; you could barely walk. You think that's ok?"</p><p>"Of course not! However I put myself in that situation-"</p><p>"Stop blaimin' yerself goddamit! Yer human, Taka, you couldn't have known."</p><p>"Y-yes, I know, but-"</p><p>"If only I got there quicker, I coulda punch them fuckers before they did all this-"</p><p>"What happened to not blaming yourself??"</p><p>"I can blame myself though! I coulda arrived faster and actually helped!"</p><p>"Owada!" Kiyotaka exhaled sharply, taking his hands and cupping the others face. Mondo blinked in confusion, enough to pause his argument for a moment, meeting his eyes with the other.</p><p>"You have helped more than I could ever ask for! You came all the way to comfort me, help me, drive me home and just being an overall angel!" The biker pouted, his eyes glued to the powerful ones above him. He didn't dare argue back, not like he wanted to at this point- it was pulling on his heartstrings.</p><p>"I never want you to say that you don't help.. because you do.. A lot." A faint but loving smile materialised on the noirettes face, holding the others face endearingly.</p><p>Mondo breathed out, being engulfed in the moment. Lifting his own arms, he wrapped them around the other's waist and pulled him closer than he already was. Kiyotaka didn't object in the slightest, allowing himself to be embraced even if the touch on his skin sent shivers down his spine.</p><p>But their eye contact remained.</p><p>"...Yer too nice to me." The biker was first to speak, chuckling under his breath. He leaned into the other's warm palms, holding him close with his own arms.</p><p>"Never. I am being fair." Flashing a playful smile, he lightly tapped the other's cheeks with his fingers.</p><p>The biker let out an exhale as a chuckle, slowly leaning his head on the other's chest, his pompadour flattening.</p><p>"I jus'.." Owada began to speak again, only to pause. There was hesitation in his voice, as if he was still thinking of how to express himself.</p><p>"Yes?" Kiyotaka queried, his thumbs delicately stroking his cheeks.</p><p>"I jus'.. don't know what I would do if somethin' actually happened to ya.."</p><p>"Bro.."</p><p>"I mean, besides my brother, yer the closest person I have. You've helped me so much in so many ways.. Like my personal saviour."</p><p>"Don't say it like that.." He giggled softly at the remark, but continued to caress his face softly. He was paying his full attention to the person he was holding.</p><p>"But 's true. Like.. I woulda already been expelled without ya help." He was met with another light chuckle in response.</p><p>"If somethin' serious happened to ya.. Fuck, I don't think I could be the same.."</p><p>"You're your own person.."</p><p>Lifting his head up just enough to meet eyes with Kiyotaka, he continued with heart.</p><p>"But ya make me happy.. So fuckin' happy, Taka. When I 'eard that ya were in genuine trouble, my heart almost fuckin' broke."</p><p>"Mondo.."</p><p>"I'm serious. I can't say this enough, but yer so important to me.. And if--"</p><p>Ishimaru lightly placed his thumbs over the biker's mouth, stopping him in continuing his heartfelt confession.</p><p>Though quieting down, Owada blinked in confusion, until he saw why exactly he had been hushed.</p><p>Kiyotaka looked on the brink of tears, well, some were just about to spill. He was biting his lip as his whole face was engulfed in emotion. </p><p>He was overwhelmed; he knew all his words were truthful. </p><p>He knew that they were incredibly close, but being told just how much he meant- it made the student elated.</p><p>"Please.. Don't say such wholesome things, unless you want me to cry." The noirette sniffled, brushing his thumbs away from the other's lips and to caressing his face benevolently again.</p><p>Mondo chuckled genuinely and rubbed his back gently. It was probably for the best, he felt like he was going to get emotional himself if he kept going.</p><p>"But, I do feel the same to you.. we are soul brothers for a reason." Kiyotaka smiled sincerely, trying to push back the tears. His fingers didn't stop gliding on the other's chiselled face, expressing so much warmth and affection through just his fingertips.</p><p>"Ah.. Now we've gotten cheesy, sorry." The biker chuckled, but he still hung on every word the other said. </p><p>"I like cheesy Mondo." </p><p>"Shut up," Mondo snorted, securing the other student in another embrace.</p><p>Ishimaru smiled down at him and slid his hands off of his face, patting his surprisingly fluffy hair- It was always a wonder how it stayed soft even after so much styling.</p><p>"May I change now or do you still believe my injuries may be serious?" Mondo peered up at him as he spoke, pouting again as he slid his arms off of his waist.</p><p>"Mmm fine, just keep puttin' ice on it." Sitting up, he poked his bruise once again.</p><p>"Mondo." Playfully nudging his pompadour into his face, he took hold of his pyjamas again.</p><p>Smiling, the biker leaned back on the bed and endearingly watched as his companion continued to change.</p><p>Watching as the other student adjusted the fabric on himself, Mondo had a small realisation.</p><p>"Uh.. I didn't really think to pack a change of clothes." Mondo stated casually, getting the attention of the younger boy.</p><p>"That's all right! You can borrow some of mine." Ishimaru beamed to his friend.</p><p>Mondo cocked an eyebrow and and looked down at himself before staring blankly at the other boy for a few seconds. That clearly was never going to happen.</p><p>"...You're right, my sizing is too small." Kiyotaka realised his mistake and chuckled sheepishly. Mondo would probably tear his clothes if he tried getting them on; he had so much more bulk and muscle than himself.</p><p>"I could ask father if he has any spares-"</p><p>"<em>NO</em>- no, um.. it's aight." Mondo cleared his throat, rather having an uncomfortable sleep over having to ask anything of Takaaki. "I'll sleep like this, 's fine."</p><p>"That surely can't be comfortable. You're welcome to remove your clothes." The noirette spoke so simply, like it was a normal suggestion, but it made Owada's cheeks blush.</p><p>"I uhh.." The biker wasn't sure how to respond, frankly, he didn't know if he should refuse or not. His trousers are terrible for sleeping, stylish as they are. </p><p>"You're wearing underwear, are you not? Should be alright then, it's not like you'll be nude." He shook his head softly, looking calmly at his companion. </p><p>"I mean, true. You don' mind. right?"</p><p>"Not at all. You have a great physique." Kiyotaka responded all too innocently.</p><p>"Taka that's creepy."</p><p>"Oh, I apologise."</p><p>"Idiot." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fluffy ishimondo is nice but soft Mondo is hard to write rip</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did an all nighter for this, forgive any errors, I am tired &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now half past one; the bright light of his phone burning the sensitive eyes of the student checking their phone.</p><p>Rubbing his irritated eyes, Owada gazed towards the ceiling.</p><p>It was too cold to sleep comfortably. Even with the blanket wrapped around him, the cold still nipped at his near nude body, all besides his boxers.</p><p>He had been awake for a couple hours, ever since him and Kiyotaka went to bed.</p><p>Peering over at the body besides him, mere millimeteres away from him due to the small nature of the bed, Mondo assumed his companion was fast asleep. His breathing was slow and steady, though he was turned away on his side, so it was impossible to tell.</p><p>The biker was pressing himself into the wall, trying his best not to disturb the slumbering person. The bed they lay on was not meant for two people, barely holding the two students. But it was the way things ended up.</p><p>When getting ready for the night, Kiyotaka insisted on Mondo sleeping on his bed. Normally, the biker would be alright with that, but that was if his friend was sleeping on a futon or something of the sorts instead.</p><p>But when finding out the Ishimaru household has nothing of the sorts on such short notice, Owada wouldn't have it. </p><p>The noirette argued that as a guest, Mondo should get the bed- and Mondo countered back that he was injured and it wouldn't be good to sleep on the cold, hard floor.</p><p>After minutes of bickering amongst each other on who gets bed privileges, the two came to a solution- sharing the bed.</p><p>Getting into bed felt like they were in a sauna for the biker, blushing like crazy at being the only one so exposed and shoved besides Ishimaru. Luckily, the younger's chipper and unfazed chatter put his nerves at ease.</p><p>They held relatively consistent conversation until it simmered down, Kiyotaka steadily falling into his slumber.</p><p>Naturally, Owada kept quiet as he noticed his friend's drowsiness. It wasn't even midnight by that point, but he recognised the others need of rest.</p><p>But Mondo hadn't had a wink of sleep.</p><p>Even if he wasn't cold, he just couldn't get to sleep. His mind was too awake- racing, almost. But there was nothing to think about at this time of night.</p><p>His phone, even if momentarily entertaining, hurt his eyes too much to stay on it for too long. Moreover, he'd lose any kind of tiredness if he kill time on it. He opted to hope and pray that he'd fall asleep eventually.</p><p>Internally sighing, the student's eyes wondered around his classmate's room; analysing every pile of papers and trinkets on his desk, every shiny and displayed award.</p><p>His lilac eyes lay upon the sleeping person besides him.</p><p>They lingered on him, the boy's breathing shallow and fast; contrasting his previous tranquil rhythm.</p><p>Paying closer attention to him, Owada noticed how fidgety he was now. Every few seconds he would sharply shift a limp, most commonly his legs.</p><p>Looking at the somewhat agitated classmate, Mondo chalked it up to a nightmare. Propping himself up on his elbow, he continued to observe the other.</p><p>Progressively, the sleeping student became more frantic in his rest. Turning onto his back abruptly, Mondo could really observe how disturbed his friend was.</p><p>His face showed stress; his dark eyebrows furrowed rigidly, his lips parted ever so slightly, quivering subtly. Sweat dribbled down his forehead, his right hand tightly scrunched around the fabric of his pyjama shirt.</p><p>The noirette winced softly, his head turning sharply to the side as his breathing continued to fasten. </p><p>Owada felt pitiful having to watch his best friend in such a state, he guessed it was the stress from the previous day. He'd hoped it would stop, but it seemed to get worse. </p><p>Empathetic to the other, the biker snaked his hand to the others shoulder and nudged him softly. </p><p>Ishimaru only stirred harder in his slumber, wincing and recoiling at the touch. </p><p>"Bro," Mondo whispered, softly shaking the other to wake up. The student murmured weakly as he inhaled sharply, shifting harshly once again. Owada furrowed one of his eyebrows, shaking the other more boldly.</p><p>"Oi."</p><p>He leaned closer as to not heighten his voice and possibly wake anyone else up. He watched closely as Kiyotaka shook his head and scrunched his face in alarm.</p><p>"Taka-" </p><p>One last firm shake caused a gasp, as his eyelids flew open to stare up at the biker.</p><p>His breathing was rapid, as was his heartbeat as he stared at his momentary roommate.</p><p>"M-mondo." He breathed, his alarmed eyes stayed on the other; his shambled mind sluggishly processing the situation.</p><p>"Uh sorry for wakin' ya; ya were jittery." Owada admitted, watching as the uneasy eyes wandered away from him.</p><p>"Oh.. right.. I apologise for waking you." He gulped, running his hand through his moistened hair.</p><p>"Nah, I was already 'wake."</p><p>"It's so late.."</p><p>"Couldn't sleep, tha's all," Kiyotaka nodded, staring up at the ceiling as his breathing continued to be erratic. Owada hadn't looked away from him, only growing with concern at his uneasy appearance.</p><p>"So.. what happened?"</p><p>"Just.. a bad dream."</p><p>"Figured. Wanna uh, talk about it?"</p><p>"N-no, no.. it's stupid."</p><p>"Hey, ya looked really stressed 'bout it. Nothin' to be ashamed of, Bro." Ishimaru glanced up at his friend, giving a small but sincere smile.</p><p>With a deep inhale, he began to explain.</p><p>"Well.. I-I was just being chased.. It was incredibly dark.. I couldn't even see in front of behind me, but I knew ...whatever it was, was getting closer.." Mondo nodded as he listened, noting how the other student anxiously fiddled with his jumper.</p><p>"I.. kept yelling for help... but there was no one.. I was alone... and.. and I felt suffocated... I couldn't move anymore... and.. a-and.." The laying boy's heart started to pound again as he recalled his recent nightmare; talking becoming difficult through his once again rapid pace of breathing.</p><p>Mondo gently placed a hand on his raven hair, snapping his attention to him and away from the dream. </p><p>"Hey, hey, relax, Bro. Jus' a dream." Owada had noticed him getting worked up once more, and swiftly put and end to it. With a soft ruffle of his hair, Kiyotaka exhaled deeply.</p><p>"Hah.. Thank you. It just felt so real.." The biker's hand remained snugly on the other's head, providing some comfort as the anxious of the two collected his nerves.</p><p>It took a few minutes of heavy breathing before Kiyotaka felt generally OK, smiling at the other with content.</p><p>Smiling back, Owada leaned on his elbow once again.</p><p>"So.. Mind telling me why <em>you're</em> awake so late?" The subject, along with the atmosphere, changed smoothly as he spoke.</p><p>"Uhhh like I tol' ya, couldn't sleep." The biker responded simply and honestly, though a part of him felt inexplicably guilty.</p><p>"Why so?"</p><p>"Dunno," He neglected the temperature aspect of what kept him awake, as he knew there wasn't much to be done.</p><p>"Safe to say, I've lost my sleep aswell." Rubbing his eyes, Ishimaru sighed softly with a smile.</p><p>"Wanna talk?" Mondo grinned warmly towards the other, being given a nod in response.</p><p>And so they talked.</p><p>The conversation topics were random and silly, but engaging nonetheless- the pair having to stifle their laughs every now and then.</p><p>The topics jumped around from motorcycle facts, to aspirations of the future, to the best way to prepare pancakes.</p><p>Even with nothing to talk about, the pair never failed to entertain each conversation they shared. It flowed smoothly and naturally, neither of them having to think too much to make the other smile.</p><p>At a balanced rate, the two's conversation began to simmer down to more deep and meaningful topics.</p><p>Questions about life before Hopes Peak, about secret wishes and desires, about weaknesses and wishes- topics the two only felt comfortable sharing to each other.</p><p>Soon, the biker asked a question that paused the lively conversation.</p><p>"What did ya mean about being 'more than friends'?"</p><p>"..Pardon?" By this time, Ishimaru was sitting the same way Mondo was- leaning on his elbow and directly in front of the biker. It made for easier conversation and eye contact, though, that could result in being a negative.</p><p>"Ya know.. when we had them cinnamon rolls, you asked that question." The brunettes felt his face blush slightly, his previous thoughts of the phrase back in his head.</p><p>"I.. You had your answer then. L-like you said, Bros." Kiyotaka kept his normal tone, but there was a tinge of hesitation as he forced the words out. His eyes broke from the others, wavering around the room instead.</p><p>"I know, I know, but ya already knew we were Bros, right?"</p><p>"..Of course I knew."</p><p>"..Then why'd ya ask?"</p><p>"The conversation made it unclear."</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>"You said first, how I was more than.. Your best friend." His statement quietened towards the end, the look on his face embarrassed with his flushed cheeks.</p><p>"I uh.." Owada debated for a moment, whether to admit the truth or keep amusing the other with the false meaning of the statement. "Bros are much better than friends, so, yeah, we are more than friends."</p><p>He opted to not complicate things and keep with the lie; he will explain what the idiom meant in another, far away, day.</p><p>But the biker's response wasn't the ideal one.</p><p>The noirette's breath hitched as he responded, staring at the small space of bed between them. His expression was subdued, but it was a mix of nervousness, embarrassment.. and a tinge of pain.</p><p>Mondo glanced at his partner and couldn't understand why he looked so ghastly. Did he not want to be Bros, or even friends, with him? If so, why go through so much trouble of inviting him stay over? </p><p>The biker was as puzzled as the student was in disbelief. But it took a few seconds before the noirette responded, his gaze meeting the bikers reluctantly.</p><p>"Mondo I'm..I'm not stupid." He began, only to pause as the two shared eye-contact in the almost pitch darkness of the room; only the moon's faint light illuminating the pair. </p><p>But the brunette was left in even more confusion- he knew Ishimaru was a genius, even so- what was there to be stupid <em>about</em>??</p><p>"I.. I know what that means." </p><p>"K-know what.. what means?"</p><p>"The idiom. I.. Know the connotation to the phrase."</p><p>"O-oh, aha, sorry I kinda assumed you didn't." Nervous chuckling didn't allow the biker to feel any less embarrassed. How could Kiyotaka <em>not</em> know what that common ass phrase meant?</p><p>He knew all along what it meant.</p><p>He knew what it meant but then why..</p><p>Why had he said it?</p><p>The gears inside the students head turned a little too slowly, as the possible prospect hit him.</p><p>"W-W-Wait jus' a moment-" Owada's eyes shot back to the other, whom was avoiding any sort of eye contact between them. Both of their faces were heated, both blushing at the sheer imply of their words.</p><p>"If.. Ya knew what it was, w-why'd you-.." His nervous chuckling became somewhat desperate, almost not believing the situation presented him.</p><p>The fact his friend remained silent, his lips pressed into a line as redness encompassed his face, did not settle his nerves.</p><p>"..Taka.. did.. did you really mean-"</p><p>"We should be getting to bed." The noirette interrupted, his voice obviously strained to be blunt, but with a hint of hurt as the words forced themselves out of his mouth. He went to turn over, to face away from the other, but was promptly stopped with a hand grabbing his shoulder.</p><p>"Ey, you can't jus' leave me hangin'-"</p><p>"There is nothing I am hanging. We.. Have already established our relationship." Kiyotaka physically could not move to turn away, so he just focused on staring down, below the sight of the brunette. He couldn't look him in the eye.</p><p>"Yer.. Talking weird, I jus'.. Do you like me or somethin'?" Mondo hadn't intended to ask that so forwardly. There was a crooked smile on his face, half of himself hoping there had just been an misunderstanding and poked fun at the younger student.</p><p>"Don't ask me that!" The noirette croaked, a cry stuck in his throat as he continued to stare away from he questioner. The burning in his face only grew with embarrassment as their conversation deepened.</p><p>The biker just stared at the other. He couldn't believe it. This.. This was something he wouldn't have imagined in a million years.</p><p>Under his firm but restrained grip, the biker felt how tense the student was- how discomforted he was. What <em>was</em> this, exactly?</p><p>"Bro, what.."</p><p>"E-Exactly. We are Bros, Bro... I.. I would never wish to ruin that.." Ishimaru naturally got worked up easily, and this was no different, as tears pooled in his eyes. But he held them back. In fact, it was strange, how much he tried to hold his emotions and tears back and be regular during this discussion.</p><p>Owada gawked at the person besides him.</p><p>Before, he could have chalked their previous chat as a misunderstanding- but Mondo wasn't blind, nor was he ignorant.</p><p>It was blatant.</p><p>His best and closest friend, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, was confessing to him.</p><p>Yet he still just couldn't believe it.</p><p>"Can.. Can we p-please just forget this whole conversation..?" Kiyotaka almost begged, shutting his eyes as he felt he couldn't control his waterworks any more.</p><p>"..Hell no." Mondo still ogled at him, almost not believing this would be real if not to be touching his friend.</p><p>"Mondo <em>please</em>, I..I can't face you otherwise!.." His voice was quiet, a whimper, as he just couldn't handle the situation.</p><p>Ishimaru was sure it was all over. All the years of friendship- over, because of one stupid phrase. </p><p>"Kiyotaka, look at me.." Mondo's own voice was fainter, to match the others. </p><p>"See! You never call me by my name! W-we're already changed!" The first sobbed escaped the students mouth, and Owada felt like a monster to make him cry as such.</p><p>Gingerly, Mondo cupped the other's face to make him face him. The noirette meagerly tried to pull away, but was almost impossible in the way they were sitting facing each other.</p><p>"<strong>Do ya like me?</strong>" Such a blatant questioned pained Owada to even say. He held the other's burning cheeks, focusing on him. The smaller of the two squirmed in his grasp, reluctant to respond in anyway.</p><p>"Don't.. Don't make me say it.." Kiyotaka wailed quietly, agonising to have it asked so boldly. </p><p>Ishimaru had known for ages. He'd known ever since they declared each other as Bros. No matter how much he denied it, no matter how much he wished it wasn't true, It was how he felt.</p><p>Kiyotaka liked his best friend so much, it pained him.</p><p>He liked him so much, he didn't want to lose him. He couldn't. He just couldn't.</p><p>Thus this was torture to endure.</p><p>Mondo's muteness did not assist this situation.</p><p>Ishimaru's response was enough confirmation for him. And he didn't know how to take it.</p><p>He was.. Happy. He was so very happy, but for what?</p><p>The familiar feeling on butterflies in his stomach and warmth in his cheeks made him realise.</p><p>The feeling was mutual.</p><p>Slowly, the hold on his flustered face loosened. Kiyotaka wanted to move away, or at the very least not face his shame, but the hands that left his face wrapped around his torso.</p><p>Before he could comprehend what exactly was happening, he was pressed against Mondo's chest- adding a whole new layer of embarrassing due to him being shirtless.</p><p>"O-Owada, do not taunt me!.." The younger student sobbed as he attempted to push away, only for the grasp around him to tighten.</p><p>The biker stayed uneasily quiet, only embracing the crying person under his arms. Truth be told, he was still processing. He was never good at feelings.</p><p>"I'm..I'm sorry for bein' so fuckin' stupid..." His voice eventually appeared again, the tone low with sincerity.</p><p>"..W-what on earth a-are you on about?.." Ishimaru's attempt at escape lessened as his previous attempts failed, left to only accept whatever cruel punishment this was.</p><p>"I.. like you too."</p><p>A veil of silence fell upon the sombre room. </p><p>The only sound was of both the boys hearts thumping loudly inside their chests.</p><p>"Wh.. Mondo d-don't you dare mock me-"</p><p>"I'm bein' dead serious." His eyes flicked downwards at the scarlet ones, which stared at him in awe. The biker's stern facade was breaking, as his own face glinted how anxious he was.</p><p>"I-I.." Kiyotaka struggled to find appropriate words. He wasn't sure if he was still dreaming. </p><p>Uncontrollable tears spilled down his cheeks and his self was engulfed in ecstasy. </p><p>Probably the happiest he'd ever been.</p><p>Their eyes broke apart as Ishimaru buried his face into the others chest- completely disregarding him being shirtless. He was too happy to care.</p><p>"P..Please don't be lying.." A muffled weep made the biker hold the student even tighter, resting his own head onto the fluffy one beneath him.</p><p>"I would never.." Owada's voice was shaken up too by now, both of them being overcome with emotion. </p><p>Kiyotaka tightened the embrace as he wrapped his own arms around the other's torso, holding onto him as if he'd disappear.</p><p>Neither of them spoke for minutes after- not having the need to.</p><p>Holding each other was enough.</p><p>"I'm sorry.. for bein' such an ass before.." Owada whispered, gingerly stroking the noirettes hair. Ishimaru peered up at him, still firmly embracing the other.</p><p>"I shoulda asked nicer..I shouldn't 'ave made ya cry.." Shifting an arm, he softly wiped the lingering tears off of the other's pink cheeks.</p><p>"I w-would've cried anyhow.. I don't believe you actually.. How could..."</p><p>"I don't know either. But I ain't regretting how I feel." </p><p>"Promise me this isn't a joke.." It took a second of thinking before Mondo gently kissed his forehead, right on the injured area covered by gauze.</p><p>Kiyotaka felt his face blush harder- something he didn't know was possible. </p><p>But he couldn't help but beam up at the brunette, now only joyous tears streaming down his face.</p><p>"You do not k-know.. how happy I am.." </p><p>Mondo smiled honestly back, wiping the boys tears yet again. </p><p>As his hand brushed his cheek, the noirette leaned into the warm touch. Owada did nothing but delicately stroke his skin, holding his face lovingly.</p><p>He was truly the happiest he had ever been.</p><p>"Are..are we dating?" It was so muffled, Mondo almost wasn't able to make out what he was asking. But when he did, he places another kiss on the boy- on the cheek exposed and that wasn't being held.</p><p>"Guess so.." </p><p>Owada felt a hefty sigh come from the other, and smiled internally. </p><p>"When.. did you come to like me..?"</p><p>If he was honest, Mondo didn't know when he came to liking his friend. He was almost in denial with his feelings, that now confessing to that person, made his heart melt. Looking back on how many times he had the urge to kiss him- it all tied together.</p><p>Snuggling the boy closer, the biker pressed his face into his hair. </p><p>"Dunno.. didn't realise it till now."</p><p>"...What?"</p><p>"I-I mean, I felt a lot towards ya before.. but only now did my idiot ass realise it was that I liked ya." Ishimaru chuckled softly at his confession, finding it rather cute that the biker was more confused than he was.</p><p>"..Then how 'bout you? When did ya know?"</p><p>"Oh ages ago.. over a year I'd say.. You made my life hell with how much you made me fall for you.." </p><p>"Cheesy."</p><p>"Owada. It's the truth."</p><p>"Heh, I know, you're just too cute to be taken seriously."</p><p>"Mondo.." He pushed his burning face into his chest again, embarrassed by the simple adjective. "I'm going to have to get used to such words.."</p><p>"You don't like 'em?"</p><p>"I never said that."</p><p>The biker let out a hefty laugh, nuzzling himself closer to his new boyfriend. </p><p>Such a feeling thought impossible by him. He never thought he could feel so at peace and happy at the same time; being filled with nothing but warmth.</p><p>He never wanted this to end.</p><p>"I never realised.. this was what it felt to be with someone."</p><p>Ishimaru lifted his head, gazing up at his classmate. </p><p>"You've told me you've had girlfriends in middle school, no?.."</p><p>"Yeah, but they were jus' cause I wanted one. I never felt.. This, with them." The biker's eyes glanced away as he remembered his past, cringing at the failure that was his middle school self. "To be fair, I didn't even realise I liked dudes till now."</p><p>"You.. mean that?" Kiyotaka's puppy-dog eyes never failed to melt the brunette's heart, even if it was never intended.</p><p>Using his powerful arms, he easily pulled the other higher up on the bed so they faced each other.</p><p>"Course I mean it."</p><p>Being now inches away from the biker's face, it reminded the student's embarrassment to spark up again. </p><p>But his smile never faded.</p><p>"We're so close-"</p><p>"We been closer." Owada chuckled as he nuzzled his face into the others neck, causing the noirette to giggle and squirm.</p><p>The playful couple slowly subdued, holding each other closely and quietly. They didn't need words to express the delighted they both were: their eyes being lost in one another's was enough, savouring the moment.</p><p>Ishimaru softly moved the other's golden locks away from his face, them being quite wild without being styled in his iconic pompadour.</p><p>"Ya know, Taka... Would yer parent's be OK with us..?"</p><p>"I don't care.."</p><p>That small statement sprouted a new wave of love to spread throughout the biker's body. To hear Kiyotaka, the one person who would rather die than disappoint his parents- Say he did not care, made it clear how significant this was to him.</p><p>Mondo let out a small breath as he gazed in awe at his boyfriend.</p><p>Fuck, did he just realise how perfect he was. He took him for granted.</p><p>His hand slid onto Kiyotaka's neck, holding him endearingly. </p><p>He wanted to get closer to him.</p><p>Steadily, Owada began to lean closer to him.</p><p>To be fair, he didn't exactly expect a specific outcome. Perhaps get rejected, or end up with a simple but still lovable hug.</p><p>But as the distance between them decreased, Ishimaru made no attempts to object. His eyes didn't leave Mondo's, only fluttering close as he inched dangerously close.</p><p>Holy shit; This was legit happening.</p><p>Owada's own eyelids drifted closed as their lips made contact. </p><p>Kiyotaka's lips were soft and plump, contrasting the biker's rather chapped lips.</p><p>But neither of them made an objection, being lost in the moment as time felt like it stopped.</p><p>The brunette led the kiss, being the more experienced of the two, guiding the others lips into delicate movements that made his heart flutter. The hold on the students neck only grew familiar with its location, Owada's thumb stroking it so delicately, it sent shivers down the noirette's back.</p><p>The first thing Ishimaru noted was the heat. He could feel the warmth from the other' face, the heat between their lips growing- only having him yearn for more.</p><p>He was somewhat surprised.. could such an arguably unsanitary act make one feel so heavenly?</p><p>It was short and sweet, and better than anything Ishimaru ever imagined. It sent a spark down his spine, and made his heart pound harder than ever.</p><p>Mondo tenderly pulled away as to let his partner inhale; Kiyotaka almost gasping for air as he had unknowingly been holding his breath.</p><p>Of course, in such a lustful scene, the biker wanted to at least deepen the kiss. But he knew slow and steady would be better, for the both of them. There was no need to rush.</p><p>Observing the other, you could've sworn he'd seen a magic trick from how bewildered he looked.</p><p>His face was flustered once again, the heat still lingering on his quivering lips. </p><p>"K..kissing is... wow..... fuck." He stammered slowly, his heart still thumbing inside his rib cage. </p><p>"Must really be somethin' for the goody two shoes to swear," Somewhat casually, kissing down his neck tenderly, Owada felt as Ishimaru chuckled softly at his remark.</p><p>"I'm.. really happy.." He spoke softly, caressing the brunette's hair.</p><p>The biker lay his head back on his pillow, his eyes fixated on his partner. He wore an affectionate smile, pulling the student into another embrace. </p><p>Kiyotaka didn't object in the slightest- sinking into the other's touch and resting onto his toned chest. It felt familiar and homey, as if they had been together for years.</p><p>"I am too."</p><p>As the younger student positioned himself snugly besides him, Mondo couldn't help but think.</p><p>That day was probably the worst, and best, day that pair have experienced.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted a full make-out session, but didn't think it was quite appropriate for the context.<br/>We save that for another fic ;))</p><p>ALAS we come to an end!!<br/>I'm so happy of this fic, being my first serious one- It's not perfect of course, but I put my heart and soul into it.<br/>And thank you to everyone who has read and supported!!!<br/>It means so fucking much to read your comments, so thank you all for coming all this way &lt;3</p><p>I may make a continuous series of this if there is something worthwhile. Please, if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a kudos or a comment if you'd like to, it's much appreciated :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>